


A Royal Pain

by LinkCat



Series: Clowning Around [2]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Alternative Universe (Trolls), Betrayal, Civil War, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Multi, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 31,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkCat/pseuds/LinkCat
Summary: Acorn finds out the truth behind about Peppy's royal secret. Will his evil ways come to haunt Troll Village, or will it come back to bite him in the butt?This going to be a remake of the movie, but with my own HUGE twists.





	1. Storytime With Poppy

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of “Clowning Around.” Please read part 1. It’ll make more sense. Sorry for any mistakes I make! I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Poppy gathers the trollings for a story.

It had been just over five years since Layla, Fate, Benjamin, and Sky were born. Winter was coming to an end, and the village was busy with the normal early spring activities that had to be done in order to have food and supplies ready for the next winter. In the last five years, Poppy and Biggie had welcomed one more baby whom was a blue boy with green hair. They had named him Aviator, since he had been born on a beetle on the way to the medical pod after Poppy had went into labor while out in the pumpkin patch during harvest. He was three years old. Creek had a baby girl. She looked like Branch and was named Leaf. She was two years old. Smidge had had a son, whom was a dwarf sized version of his daddy. He was three years old and was named Silver.

It had been twenty years since the trolls had escaped the Bergens. Poppy gathered the children in the library flower pod. She had them all sit in a circle. She struggled to get them to hold still. They all wanted to play instead of listening to a story.

“Sit down!” Daisy growled and began whapping those who were still running around and playing. She nailed Basil on the arm. 

Basil turned to her and began to wrestle with her. Despite being completely blind, it didn’t slowly him down. He ran into things all the time, but he didn’t let his disability scare him. He licked Daisy’s arm and smirked when she squealed.

“Basil, we’re going to get in trouble.” Tulip complained. She was almost completely blind herself. She wasn’t as brave as Basil was. She felt her way to him and pulled him off. “Please big brother? I want to hear the story.”

“I want to hear the story. Can everyone quiet down please?” Rose was in a wheelchair. She had learned to propel it herself with her hair. She moved over to Basil and wrapped her hair around him. She pinned him down and smirked when he wriggled under her hair. “That’s better.”

Quill was the oldest kid there. He had recently turned fourteen. He crossed his arms and glared at them. He wasn’t going to put up with sass. “Sit down and calm down, all of you!”

Keith snuck over to Poppy and crawled into her hair. He had a big grin on his face. He loved messing with everyone.

Once everyone quiet down, Poppy opened up her scrapbook and showed the first picture to the trollings. It was one of three trolls on a tree branch. One of them had his mouth open, like he was singing. “Once upon a time, there was a tree full of trolls. They loved to sing and dance, dance and sing, and dance and sing some more.” She flipped the page. “Everything was great for the trolls, until the Bergens came. They didn’t dance, sing, or even smile.” She flipped to the next page. “Then one day, a hungry Bergen decided to eat one of the trolls. The troll he ate made him so happy that he decided that once a year, everyone would gather around the troll tree, so they could have a chance at eating a troll to make them happy.”

Sky rose his hand and frowned. “Did they all get to eat a troll?! How did they keep up?”

“Not everyone got to eat a troll every year. The trolls didn’t have babies that often.” Poppy smiled and flipped a page. “One day, my father, King Peppy, lost his wife. Queen Iris was trying to protect the village from the evil Bergen Chef. She got taken away, along with several other trolls. Heartbroken, he ordered that they begin to dig a tunnel through the troll tree, and out of Bergen Town. He also had artists carve wooden trolls, to fool Chef. It took two grueling years for the tunnel to break through about a mile from Bergen Town. It was Trollstice, twenty years ago, that my dad decided to leave. He gathered everyone up, and one by one, they all began to travel down the troll tree. He made sure no one got left behind. I was two years old that fateful day. Today, we will celebrate our escape from the Bergens. There will be dancing, singing, and lots of yummy food.” She closed her scrapbook and smiled at the children.

“My daddy was so brave!” Prince Fate had a huge smile on his face.

Benjamin looked at his arm and licked it. He gasped and looked up in horror. “We do taste delicious!”

“I don’t want to get eaten!” Lulu exclaimed nervously. She looked scared.

“We haven’t seen them for twenty years.” Poppy walked over to Lulu and stood her up. She put her hand under her chin and had her look up. “They won’t find us.”

“We should find a way to make the Bergens happy!” Obsidian grinned and wriggled in place. He was excited with his idea.

“Yeah! We can give them a slumber party!” Eliza giggled and rested her head on her hands.

“Or a birthday party!” Sage bounced excitedly. He loved birthday parties.

“Or stare at our parents when they sleep!” Keith poked his head out of Poppy’s hair.

The trollings exchanged looks and cringed. Keith was so weird.

Poppy giggled and pulled Keith out of her hair. “There is no way to make Bergens happy, but that’s alright, because we’re free to live our lives in peace and harmony.” She sang the last part.

“Harmony…” They all sang in tune with Poppy.

“What time is the party?” Quill looked worried. He had promised to help Branch with a new bedroom.

“Tonight. Will I see you there Quill?” Poppy had a feeling Branch had arranged the kids to be busy so they couldn’t go. He was so protective.

“No, dad wanted to work on a new room. He wants to do it today. He says he doesn’t want to delay it and get too much further along in his pregnancy.” Rose looked sad. “He wants us all to help.”

“I’ll talk to him Rose. Why don’t you all go play? I’ll see you later.” Poppy gave them all a hug, and then headed out the door to go talk to Branch. She had a feeling Branch was going to be extra picky and jumpy today. He was always extra sad on Trollstice. He had lost so much family because of the Bergens. She didn’t blame him, but she felt he needed to move on.


	2. Branch Is Stubborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy tries to convince Branch to go to the freedom party, but he refuses to budge.

Poppy told Biggie what was going on, and then made her way towards Branch’s bunker. She knocked on the door and smiled when Creek answered the door. “Is Crazy Prepared available to talk to?” She smiled at him when he raised a brow.

“Good morning Poppy. I’ve been trying to convince him all day that going to the party will be just fine. He’s not budging. He’s worried that the Bergens will find us. He’s extra jumpy since he’s pregnant.” Creek sighed and looked towards the bedroom. “He said he was lying down for a nap, but I think he’s just trying to hide. He was even worried about the kids leaving to go to school this morning.”

“Well, last time he was pregnant, he was sick the whole time and had a sick baby. He’s also scared about today’s anniversary. I understand, but the kids want to go to the party.” Poppy smiled softly.

“I know they do. Come in. We can try to convince him together.” Creek let her in and walked towards the bedroom.

Branch heard them coming. He covered his head with a pillow and frowned. He was only six weeks pregnant, and hadn’t had morning sickness yet this pregnancy, but he was still worried. He didn’t want to be sick and have another sick baby. Tulip was a doll, but he didn’t like how skittish she was. He blamed himself for her problems, even though it wasn’t his fault.

“Branch? How are you feeling?” Poppy came in and sat down by him. She rubbed his back soothingly. She was worried about him.

“I’m not going. The kids aren’t going, and Creek better not go. I have a bad feeling in the pit of my gut that something bad is going to happen. I want you and Breeze down here, with the kids. No Giggles!” Branch kept his head under the pillow.

“Nothing is going to happen.” Creek reassured. He didn’t like how stressed out Branch was.

“You don’t want us to laugh?” Poppy smiled softly. She knew what he meant but was trying to get him to smile. “Nothing is going to happen. We haven’t seen the Bergens in over twenty years. They’re never going to find us.” She tried to pull the pillow off his head.

“I’m not going Poppy! I’m going to trust my instincts and stay here! I want my children to come home now!” Branch snapped. He was nervous, and her pushiness was really getting on his nerves today. He had no patience.

“Branch…” Creek frowned and drooped his ears. “I know you’re scared, but please don’t take away the party for the kids. They want to have fun with everyone else.”

“Don’t get snappy with me. I’m not the one that killed most of your family.” Poppy frowned and looked down.

“No, but I’m not going to watch you and everyone else I care and love get eaten because you all get so noisy during parties! I’m not going, and that’s final! If you take the kids and they get eaten, I’ll never forgive you!” Branch glared at her. “Go!”

Poppy flushed and got up. “You won’t have to worry about forgiving me, because no one is going to die!” She stormed away with her arms crossed. She got to the bunker entrance and stepped out. She looked livid. Branch was stubborn, but this was ridiculous. She startled when she felt Creek’s hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and frowned. “He hit a serious nerve Creek.” She sighed and looked down. “I just want him to go to one big party. He doesn’t have to dance and sing. I know he doesn’t like doing it in front of everyone. I just want him to be with everyone, like the family he is.”

“He’s scared Poppy.” Creek pulled her into a hug and sighed. “He doesn’t want to lose his family. I’ll continue to try, but it might be just me and the kids tonight. Hopefully he won’t come to you tomorrow to file for a divorce. He’s very jumpy lately.”

“If he comes wanting a divorce, I won’t sign the paperwork. He loves you and you need each other.” Poppy sighed heavily. “He’s not losing his family either. His sisters are alive and well, and…” She cringed, realizing she used sisters in a plural fashion. She flushed and put her hand over her mouth.

“Sisters? I thought Breeze was his only blood sister?” Creek thought maybe Poppy was including herself, since Branch had been adopted by Peppy, but why would she not include Fate? He looked so confused.

Poppy sighed and looked up at him. “You must promise to tell no one. Branch is my half-brother. We share the same mother. Queen Iris couldn’t have a baby, so Lily had a baby with my dad.”

“I knew it. You two are so much alike. I wondered for years. I can tell when you guys lie too...” Creek smiled softly and gave her a hug. “I’ll keep your secret. I’ll see you tonight, alright?” He nudged her towards the village. He turned and headed inside. He had a stubborn spouse to try to convince to go.

“I love you Creek.” Poppy hugged him back, and then headed for the village. She had a lot to do and wanted to get it done before the party that night.

On a branch, in a tree nearby, Acorn was collecting twigs, when he overheard Poppy and Creek. A smirk spread over his face. He was the true king of the village. He had a feeling he was. He dropped the twigs and headed for the village. He planned to announce his findings and take over immediately. He had plans for the village, and one of the first trolls he planned to get rid of was Branch. He couldn’t stand him.


	3. The Evil King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acorn takes action immediately.

Acorn went to his flower pod and grabbed his knife. He tucked it into his hair, and then headed out the door. He looked around and smirked when he spotted Peppy first. He walked straight up to him and crossed his arms. “You’ve lied to the colony for the last twenty-two years!” 

Peppy looked surprised. He had a feeling he knew what Acorn was talking about. He frowned and glared at him. “What are you talking about?” 

Acorn pulled out his knife and grabbed him. “You know what I’m talking about Peppy!” He frowned when he was suddenly surrounded by several trolls. “You all better listen up and listen up good! I just found out that you’ve all been lied to for the last twenty-two years! Princess Poppy was not born to Queen Iris! She was born to their friend Lily!” He glared at them. “I’m the rightful king, and my first order of business is to execute the former king Peppy and Queen Poppy for treason!” He slit King Peppy’s throat before anyone could react.

Peppy gasped and moved away. He put his hand on his throat and put pressure where he had been cut. Thankfully Acorn hadn’t cut that deep.

King Biggie grabbed Acorn off Peppy, before he had a chance to cut deeper. He removed his knife and pinned him down. He didn’t look at Peppy. He couldn’t. He knew if he did, he would faint. “You’re not killing my wife or father! Shame on you for attacking him! He’s done nothing but good for the village for the last thirty-eight years!”

Several trolls came and picked up Peppy. They hurried to the medical pod to make sure he got treated for his injuries. He was still alive.

Mama Goldie had watched in horror. She was unarmed and mortified. She watched as several trolls picked up Peppy and hurried him to the medical pod. She turned to Acorn and crossed her arms. “I was there the day Poppy was born. I caught her in my own hands, and I’ll tell you right now, that what Peppy and Iris had done was legal and binding. Since Queen Iris declared her the heir to the throne, Poppy and no one else could take over. I double checked my facts after I became queen five years ago. You can’t take over. Poppy is the rightful queen, and princess Layla will be the future queen.” She looked over when Poppy came running over. “Queen Poppy, Acorn just committed a crime worthy of banishment or death. Which punishment do you wish to use?”

Poppy had watched her father being carried away. She flushed, realizing she had talked about the secret outside, which wasn’t supposed to be done. Acorn was a real threat, even though he couldn’t take over. She frowned and looked at Acorn. “Banishment. If you come back here, I give everyone permission to kill you without hesitation. Don’t test my patience.”

Acorn glared at them. He wasn’t happy. “You’re all going to pay! You’ll see! I’m going to kill you all!”

“I’d shut your mouth before they kill you instead.” Queen DJ Suki walked over and crossed her arms.

Biggie got up and stood Acorn up. He walked him towards the edge of the territory. “Get out of here, before we all change our minds. I don’t want to see you again. Go on! Get!” He shoved him towards the north. He wasn’t happy that his father in law had been cut.

“Good ridden, you filthy asshole!” Poppy yelled at him as he was escorted away. She hurried towards the medical pod to go check on Peppy. She was worried about him. She frowned, hearing whispers from the crowd. She hoped that she wasn’t thrown from power. It wasn’t her fault that she wasn’t born to royalty. She had been trying hard her whole life to prove that she would be a good leader for them all. She came in to see that Karma had just healed her father. “I’ll give him blood.”

Acorn clenched his fists and stormed off. He felt cheated.

Biggie followed Poppy to the medical pod. He sat outside. He didn’t want to see all the blood.

DJ Suki followed Poppy into the medical pod as well. She held her hand and had her sit down. “He’s going to be alright.”

Mama Goldie had just come in. She sat down by Peppy and ran her hand through his graying magenta colored hair. She gave him a light kiss. She was worried about him.

Peppy smiled softly and closed his eyes. “Thank you, Goldie, for protecting our village.”

“I think he’s going to be fine without blood. We got him here fast enough, and Acorn didn’t cut deep enough.” Karma cleaned up Peppy’s chest. “You’re going to need clean clothes before the party. Better take it easy.”

Poppy sighed in relief and looked at Mama Goldie. “Thank you for defending our colony. You’re the best mom.” She hugged her, and then headed outside to make sure that the children were alright. Acorn had scared her. She was relieved to find that most of the kids were still in the library, and the rest were outside the library playing tag. Harper and Mandy Sparkledust, their teachers, where there to make sure they stayed safe during recess.

Acorn walked for a couple of hours, until he came across a Bergen’s camp. He looked around cautiously. He didn’t want to get eaten. He saw a bowl of dried raspberries. He was hungry, so he walked over and tried to take one. He gasped when he was suddenly picked up by Chef.

“Well, well, well, what do I have here?” Chef licked her lips. Acorn was a single troll, so she wouldn’t be able to return to Bergen Town with just him, but he would make a nice snack. She went to put Acorn in her mouth.

“Wait! Don’t eat me! I know where you can find lots of trolls! If you let me live, I will show you were they are!” Acorn looked scared. He didn’t want to die.

Chef smirked and looked Acorn in the eyes. “Very well then, I won’t eat you, but you need to tell me where they are immediately.”

Acorn pointed towards Troll Village.

Chef smirked and put Acorn on her shoulder. She grabbed her fanny pack, and then headed in the direction that Acorn pointed. She was going to get her revenge with King Gristle, and it was going to be glorious.


	4. Bergen Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chef and Acorn come to collect as many trolls as possible.

It took about an hour for Chef to make it back to Troll Village with Acorn. She looked around and smirked, seeing lots of troll flower pods. She had hit the jackpot.

All the trolls heard Bergen footsteps. They all stopped what they were doing and looked up at Chef as she approached. They all looked shocked. They were about ready to start the party and were not expecting her to show up. No one had seen a Bergen in twenty years after all. They were all frozen in fear.

Cooper pooped out cupcakes in fear. His eyes were as wide as saucers.

Chef looked confused. She had never seen a troll poop out cupcakes. She smirked when Poppy ran over. She unzipped her fanny pack.

“Run!” Poppy scrambled around to make sure everyone hid. She looked for Layla, Eliza, and all the other children. It scared her that she didn’t see them. She gasped, seeing Guy Diamond being picked up. “Blend in! Everyone needs to blend in!” She cringed when Fuzzbert was snatched up too.

“Has anyone seen Mr. Dinkles?!” Biggie ran around in a panic. Mr. Dinkles was hiding on his back. He screeched when Chef picked him up.

“Biggie!” Poppy looked upset. She saw some of the children. “Come on! Blend in!” She ran over to Tulip, Benjamin, Carrot, and Sky. She ran for grass to blend in behind the grass.

Cooper had followed her and also blended in, but his long neck gave him away. “Phew…” He screamed in horror when Chef picked him up by the head.

“Cooper!” Poppy cried out and gasped when she saw Creek running around. “Creek!”

“Everyone minimize your auras!” Creek hurried towards Poppy, but it was too late. He got picked up.

Smidge was running around, trying to find her children. She saw Chef lean down to pick her up. “Oh my god!” She screamed when she was picked up.

Satin and Chenille were trying to go opposite directions, and also got picked up.

Breeze saw Lulu. She ran that way to grab her up. She screamed when she got picked up too.

“Breeze!” Giggles cried out. He had Sage. “Stay here!” He ran over to Lulu and picked her up. He ran towards the hiding spot. He got picked up. He let Lulu go. “Run and hide Lulu!”

Lulu screeched in horror when her daddy got picked up. She ran towards a bush and hid in it.

Basil ran over to Chef and whapped her foot with his hair. “Bad Bergen! Bad, bad Bergen! Let my daddy go!” He looked angry. He screamed when he got picked up too.

“Basil!” Poppy reached up and frowned. She hurried towards Quill when she saw him running towards a tree. She screamed when he got picked up too.

“Rose! Hide!” Quill screamed as he was picked up. He tried to escape, but Chef caught him and stuffed him back in.

Rose hid behind a bush. She was scared. She looked around. She was worried about her siblings and was upset about Quill, Basil, and Creek.

Violet and Sandy were about to go attack Chef angrily, when DJ Suki ran over and grabbed them. She pushed them towards a bush and screamed when she got snatched up.

“Oh my god no!” Poppy cried out. She helped the kids to a hiding spot and cried. Both of her mates were in that fanny pack, along with several of her close friends and two children. She was really worried about them.

Violet hugged into Poppy and cried into her dress. “It has Quill and Basil!”

Sandy cried into her hands. She was frightened.

“It’s going to be alright. Shh…” Poppy tried to calm them down. She didn’t want them to be snatched.

Chef looked around and smiled. “Thank you for the tasty treats. I’ll be back to collect the rest of you later.” She headed towards Bergen Town. Her fanny pack was full, and she wouldn’t be able to carry any more. She knocked down several flower pods on her way out. She hated that the trolls left. Their disappearance had caused her to be banished, and that had made her angry.

Once Chef was out of sight, the trolls began to come out of hiding. Poppy looked around in shock. She frowned and looked at them. “I have to go after them!”

Peppy stumbled towards her. He was in his flower pod, resting, but the commotion got his attention. “Poppy, you can’t go! It’s too dangerous!”

“I have to! My husband, wife, and friends are in that fanny pack!” Poppy exclaimed. She had tears in her eyes.

“You can’t go alone! No one has ever got to Bergen Town alone, and came back. You’ll be killed…” Peppy looked sad. They had just lost a lot of great trolls. “We have to move. Come on everyone, hurry!” He motioned for them to go.

“Wait! I’ll go talk to Branch! Follow me!” Poppy hurried towards the bunker. With Breeze, Creek, Basil, and Quill gone, he might come out and help. She hoped that it would be enough motivation for him. She really needed his brains for this mission.

Everyone followed her. They hoped Branch would help.

Once at the bunker, Poppy knocked on the door. “Branch! It’s urgent!”

Branch walked to the door and opened his peephole. “I’m not going to the party!”

“The party never started! We just got attacked by a Bergen!” Poppy looked upset.

“I knew it!” Branch opened the bunker door and went to grab her. He gasped as a stampede of trolls ran into the bunker. He frowned and moved out of the way. “I told you! If you listened, no one would have…”

“Creek, Basil, Quill, and Breeze were among those taken! Along with Giggles, Satin, Chenille, Biggie, Fuzzbert, Cooper, Smidge, and DJ Suki!” Poppy had tears in her eyes. “I need your help to go save them!”

Branch’s heart broke, although Giggles wasn’t much of a loss to him. He glared at her and clenched his fists. “You do realize I’m pregnant, right? Poppy they’re all going to die! We have to hide, before anyone else is kidnapped or killed!” He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her inside.

“No! I’m going to Bergen Town, whether you come with me or not!” Poppy moved away from him. “That is your husband, sons, and sister! And all your friends. Are you seriously going to let them go just like that?!” 

“I don’t want to let them go Poppy, but I have my unborn pod to worry about! They’ll be killed the moment they get to Bergen Town!” Branch acted angry, but he was actually really scared and upset.

“Then we have to hurry, before that happens!” Poppy headed towards Bergen Town. She wasn’t going to argue any further. She had several trolls to rescue.

“Poppy! Wait!” Branch scrambled to go grab his survival backpack. He stuffed food into it, and then closed and locked the door. He ran after her. He wasn’t going to let her go alone. It took several minutes, but he caught up. He walked with her. He was quiet and looked cranky. He wasn’t happy and thought Poppy had made too much noise. He was unaware of the actual circumstances behind the trollnapping.

Poppy heard Branch coming. She sighed in relief. She wasn’t going to be alone on this journey. She hoped everyone survived, because she feared Branch would never forgive her otherwise.


	5. Journey To Bergen Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch and Poppy make their way towards Bergen Town.

Branch walked with Poppy quietly. He had his hands on the straps of his backpack. He didn’t look happy. He glanced around nervously. He worried about his children back home. He hoped that those who were still alive in the village would take care of them if him and Poppy died. At least they had Layla. The village would not go without a rightful heir. His thoughts were interrupted by a screech. It was a wingdingle. He grabbed Poppy’s hand and ran towards a bush. He blended in and looked around for it.

“Branch, if we go at this pace, we will not get to them in time.” Poppy frowned and crossed her arms. She wasn’t happy with how jumpy he was.

“If we get eaten, it won’t matter if we get there in time or not.” Branch glared at her. “Stop and think Poppy! We’re not in the village anymore, surrounded by creatures who will protect us. We’re out in the wild, where anything who is hungry enough to eat us, will scoop us up and eat us for dinner!”

Poppy glared at him. “Calm down Branch!” You’re making too much noise!”

“And you’re not?!” Branch snapped at her. He fused his brows and looked around. “Let’s go…” He hurried towards Bergen Town. He wanted to show her that they were dead, so he could go home, and take care of his babies and mourn in peace. He was heartbroken and cranky.

“What has you extra cranky lately, anyway?” Poppy grumbled as she followed him. She didn’t understand what his problem was. He was happy with life, until about a week earlier. 

“Besides the fact that a Bergen just stole some of my family? I wasn’t supposed to be pregnant again. Creek had agreed to have the babies. I was on contraceptives, but apparently it wasn’t completely effective.” Branch sighed and glanced at her. “This little one probably won’t live, and I’ll probably die with it. Creek, Breeze, Quill, and Basil will probably die too.”

“Babies are a blessing Branch, and everyone is going to get out of this alive. I know it.” Poppy climbed up a tree stump to get a better view. She looked around and sighed. Bergen Town was no where in sight. She was very worried about her husband, wife, and all their friends.

Branch followed her onto the stump. “You don’t know anything Poppy. You don’t remember what it was like to constantly live in fear. I remember hiding most of my first four years in one of the internal flower pods, hidden from Chef. You have no idea what that was like.” He sighed and looked around. “Let’s get off this stump. I don’t like it up here.” He climbed down and continued on his way.

“Well, no I don’t remember what that’s like, but I remember lots of stories. Dad talked about it all the time, and his talks got darker after you moved out. I missed hugging you during the scary parts.” Poppy sighed and kicked a small pebble as they walked. “I missed having a big brother whom would comfort me.”

“You know why I moved out.” Branch sighed and looked back at her. Of course, she brought up him moving out at a young age. He kept going with a heavy sigh.

“Dad loves you. You know that.” Poppy caught up and walked beside him. “You were never a burden.”

“It sure felt like it.” Branch glanced around. “It’s getting dark. We should camp out.” He sat his backpack down and began setting up to make a fire.

“We have to keep going!” Poppy exclaimed. She didn’t want them to stop.

“We’re miles from Bergen Town. It’s nighttime. I don’t know about you, but I don’t feel like being a midnight snack for an owl. We’re stopping.” Branch put kindling down, and then pulled blankets out to make a tent. The fire would keep predators away, and they would cuddle for warmth, so long as Poppy wasn’t too weird about it.

“I don’t like that they have to spend the night without us.” Poppy complained. She went to go grab wood. She wasn’t happy.

“I don’t like it either Poppy.” Branch sighed and continued to work on setting up camp. He planned to get up early and continue when it became light out again.

What Poppy and Branch didn’t realize, was that they were not alone. A young female troll was watching them. She was a rogue and had spotted them while riding around on her pet wingdingle. She had her pet land on a tree nearby. She was a sixteen-year-old evergreen glitter troll with lavender and burgundy two-toned hair and light green eyes. Her name was Fluorite. She moved closer and tried to stay quiet. She rarely saw lone trolls. She wondered what they were up to. She slipped and stumbled a bit. She squeaked and looked in their direction.

“Who’s there?!” Branch pulled out his knife and hurried that way. He was determined to protect Poppy and his unborn baby.

Poppy looked around with wide eyes.

Fluorite put her hands up. “I come in peace!” She squealed when Branch grabbed her arm.

“Why are you following us?” Branch snapped. He was in no mood to mess with enemy trolls.

“Branch!” Poppy ran over and pried him off the frightened teenager. “She said she came in peace!”

Fluorite flushed and looked down. “I escaped my village a year ago and have been travelling since. I saw you two, and was wondering what you were doing out here alone?”

“We’re on a rescue mission.” Branch headed back over to the fire.

“Our family was attacked by the Bergens. We’re going to go save them. I’m Queen Poppy, and this is Duke Branch.” Poppy offered her hand to shake hands with her.

Fluorite shook hands with her and glanced towards Bergen Town. “It’s dangerous there. I can help you. I have a tamed wingdingle. We can fly there.” She wanted to be in a village so badly. It wasn’t easy living alone.

“Poppy, don’t give her too much information. It might be a trick.” Branch grumbled as he made a fire.

“That would be great! Go get it! We’ll go now!” Poppy hurried to Branch’s bag and began to repack it.

“Alright, be right back.” Fluorite climbed up the tree and climbed onto her wingdingle. She got on her and flew down. She landed next to Branch and waited for them to climb on.

“I don’t trust her.” Branch complained. He startled when the wingdingle landed next to him. He cringed and looked away.

“Come on Branch, let’s go.” Poppy put on Branch’s backpack and climbed onto the wingdingle, and then wrapped her hair around him and pulled him onto the wingdingle. “Go Fluorite, before he climbs off!”

Fluorite nodded and headed towards Bergen Town.

“Poppy!” Branch’s eyes went wide. He had never flown before. He looked around and frowned. He feared that Poppy’s crazy idea would kill them. He wasn’t as optimistic as she was.


	6. The Bergen Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch, Poppy, and Fluorite work together to make their way towards the captured trolls.

It took less then an hour for Branch, Poppy, and Fluorite to make it to Bergen Town and land on the top of the Bergen Castle. Poppy finally let Branch go, and gasped when he whapped her in the butt. “What was that for?!”

“For holding me in your hair, and not letting me go!” Branch growled. He walked away from them, and then pulled his pants down and began to relieve himself on the roof. He had been holding it for a while. He looked very annoyed.

Poppy grumbled and rubbed her butt. She gasped when he began to pee in front of them. “Oh my god Branch! What’s your problem?!”

Fluorite blushed and looked away. “You could have asked to stop.”

“Poppy, you know what it’s like to be pregnant. I can’t hold it any longer.” Branch cracked a smile. He was glad he annoyed her. She had been driving him nuts lately. “I could have asked to stop, but Poppy was clearly in a hurry.” He finished and pulled his pants up.

“Not subtle.” Poppy grumbled as she looked for a way into the castle. She saw Chef making her way towards the castle. They had beat her there. That meant everyone was likely still alive. “Let’s go.” She motioned them towards a window.

“Stay here Sweet Pea.” Fluorite patted her wingdingle gently. She wasn’t sure what she got herself into, but she wasn’t going to argue. She just wanted to be in a colony again. She hoped she didn’t get killed in the process. She followed Poppy towards the window.

Branch followed them to the window and crawled through. He looked around for a place to go. He motioned them towards a torch. He blew it out, and then went to make his hair look like flames, but Poppy beat him to it. He looked around and saw that Chef was on her way towards the throne room. He waited until she was out of sight, and then motioned for them to follow. He made sure they stayed above eye level.

Poppy and Fluorite followed him quietly. Now that they were in the castle, they had to be as quiet as possible.

Once they were in the throne room, Branch, Poppy, and Fluorite hid in a light fixture and watched Chef.

Chef walked right into the throne room, as if she owned the place. “King Gristle, I have come back, with a peace offering.”

“Chef! My father banished you twenty years ago! What are you doing here?!” King Gristle got up and motioned for his guards to swarm her.

“I have come with several trolls. I can bring back more for trollstice.” Chef unzipped her pouch and showed him the frightened trolls.

“Oh…we can bring back trollstice!” King Gristle licked his lips and looked up at Chef. “You have a deal. I expect you to get the rest immediately. There is not enough here for the entire village. We have to make up for twenty years of no trolls.”

“Yes, of course. Here’s one, just for you to eat now.” Chef grabbed Basil out of her pouch. “A little snack to hold you over.” She gave the little one to him.

Basil screamed and began whapping them. He didn’t want to get eaten.

“No…” Branch had tears in his eyes.

“Basil!” Creek cried out. He turned to DJ Suki and cried onto her shoulder. He couldn’t watch Basil die.

Quill cried into his hands. His little brother was doomed.

Everyone watched with wide eyes. They were afraid they would be killed too.

“No, I want to wait until everyone is gathered. My dad said the first time should be special.” King Gristle shook his head and opened his belt buckle latch. He put Basil into it and smiled. “Get to work. I’ll prepare the event for later tonight.” King Gristle left to get ready for that night.

Chef smirked and turned to Bridget. “You! Scullery maid! Take these trolls to your room and guard them with your life.” She put them in a cage and closed the door. She locked the cage, and then shoved it towards Bridget. She left to talk to Acorn in private. She needed to figure out how to get the rest of them.

“Yes Chef.” Bridget grabbed the cart that the cage was on and pushed it towards her room.

Poppy reached her hair and grabbed a light fixture. She swung to another one, and then another one, until she was right over Bridget. She landed on her back and slid down to her apron string. She held on and looked around.

Branch followed her, and so did Fluorite. They looked around nervously. They were risking a lot by hanging onto Bridget’s apron string, but they were determined to save their family and friends.

Once back in her room, Bridget put the cage in the corner. She looked at the frightened trolls. She sighed and covered the cage up with a blanket. She couldn’t look at them. They all looked so scared. She walked over to her bed and laid down. She looked at a picture of King Gristle. She sighed and hugged into it. “I wish you could see me…”

Poppy, Branch, and Fluorite had jumped off before Bridget laid down. They hid so that Bridget didn’t see them.

Bridget cuddled with the picture, until she fell asleep. She was going to nap before it got busy later that night.

“I think she loves the king.” Poppy put her hands on her chest. “Aw…”

“Bergens are not capable of love.” Branch grumbled. He headed towards the cage, when he was sure that Bridget had fallen asleep.

Fluorite and Poppy quietly followed him. They looked around to make sure no one saw them.

Branch got to the cage and removed the blanket.

“Poppy! Branch!” All of them shouted happily. They were so glad to see them.

“I’m so glad you’re all OK!” Poppy sighed in relief.

Branch looked over at Bridget and cringed. “Shh! We can’t make that much noise.” He pulled out a pick and began picking the lock. “Let’s go home, before Chef has a chance to take anymore trolls.”

“We have to rescue Basil!” Poppy insisted. She didn’t want him left behind too.

“If we stay here any longer, we will be caught and killed. It’s too late for him now.” Branch looked sad. He got the lock picked and removed the lock. He opened the door and let everyone out.

“I’m sorry Poppy, but there’s no safe way to get him.” Guy Diamond agreed with Branch as he stepped out. It wasn’t going to happen.

“Poor little guy.” Biggie looked frightened as he left the cage.

“We have to at least try.” Poppy frowned and looked at her friends and family.

Creek hurried over to Branch and hugged him. “I’m so glad you’re alright.” He let him go and sniffled. He was sad about Basil.

“Who’s this?” Quill inquired about Fluorite. He smiled at her. He thought she was pretty.

“We’ll explain later. Poppy, it’s time to go.” Branch turned and gasped, seeing that Bridget was right behind him. He backed away. “Run!” He ran as fast as he could away from her.

All the trolls split and went to go hide. They were all so scared.

“What are you doing out of your cage?! Chef is going to be so mad!” Bridget tried to catch them but was unable to get a hold of any of them. She grabbed a frying pan and went after Branch. 

Branch grabbed a fork and glared at her challengingly.

“Bridget! Stop!” Poppy glared at Bridget when she looked towards her. “You’re in love with King Gristle!”

Bridget looked surprised. She shook her head and frowned. “I do not.”

“You do too.” Poppy opened a certain, revealing a shrine, that had King Gristle’s pictures all over it.

“That’s not mine!” Bridget tried to cover it up.

“You’re in denial.” Poppy crossed her arms. “That trolling King Gristle put in his belt buckle is blind and helpless. If you help us get him back, I’ll help you get a date with the king.”

“Poppy…” Branch didn’t trust Bridget. Poppy was bold, but she was also stupid. Bridget could easily agree and then turn against them.

“He won’t date me. I’m just a scullary maid.” Bridget complained.

“We can help you Bridget. Trust me, when we’re through, he’ll be all over you like hot cheese on pizza.” Poppy smiled at her.

“I guess I don’t have anything to lose.” Bridget sighed. “I don’t think it will work…”

“Trust me, it’ll work.” Poppy smiled and looked at the other trolls. “Let’s work together to make her pretty. We have a trolling to save.”

Branch watched everyone work together to pretty Bridget up. He didn’t think this would work. Poppy was going to get them all killed.


	7. Flirty Bergen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget tries to get King Gristle’s attention.

After everyone was done helping Bridget get all nice and pretty, Bridget put on a hat and put the trolls inside it. The hat was a pretty tan hat, with a flower tucked into it. Bridget had on a pair of pink shades, with a pink jumping suit. She was also wearing high heels and make-up. She left her room and looked around for King Gristle. She headed into town, after overhearing that King Gristle had went into town to buy a new troll bib. She spotted him and frowned. “I don’t think I can do this.”

“You’ll do great. We will help you. Just do what we say, and it’ll be just fine.” Poppy reassured.

“It’ll be just fine.” Bridget repeated what Poppy said. She stepped into the troll bib shop and put her hand on her hip.

King Gristle was in the middle of admiring a wingdingle bib, when he saw Bridget. His eyes widened and his mouth gapped open. “Hello sexy, where did you come from?” He moved closer and smiled at her.

“Your dreams.” Poppy encouraged her. She hoped this would work.

Bridget giggled nervously. “Your dreams.” Her heart pounded hard in her chest. King Gristle was so close to her.

“What’s your name?” King Gristle smiled and kissed her hand gently.

“Erm…” Bridget hesitated. She didn’t want to tell him her real name.

“Lady?” Biggie suggested.

“Glitter…” Guy Diamond raised a brow.

Smidge jumped up and shouted. “Sparkles!”

“Seriously?!” Branch didn’t sound amused. Why were his friends so weird?

“Lady Glitter Sparkles, seriously.” Bridget looked nervous. She blushed when he looked up into her pink eyes.

“Well, I’m getting ready for the trollstice feast. Would you like to join me?” King Gristle smiled at her.

“I would love to.” Bridget smiled at him. “I’ll see you then.” She giggled when he kissed her hand again. She left with a huge smile on her face. She had a date with the king!

“I can’t wait!” King Gristle watched her go and checked out her features. He couldn’t wait to get a piece of that action.

“That was perfect. You have a date with the king. Now you can help us get Basil.” Poppy was squirming with excitement.

“After the party tonight.” Bridget walked towards the castle.

“A party where they will serve troll. No thank you.” Branch didn’t look amused. This plan wasn’t working.

“It has to happen as soon as possible. He won’t survive the party tonight.” Poppy looked upset. They had to try to save Basil.

“You need to help me. I won’t say the right things.” Bridget started to get upset. Once back at the castle, she began to change into her maid clothing. She wasn’t happy.

“You don’t need us. You can do this.” Poppy tried to reassure her.

“I can’t do this without you guys!” Bridget started to get upset. “The deal is off. Go away!”

“But Bridget…” Poppy frowned when Branch grabbed her hand.

“It’s time to go. We’ll save him without her.” Branch headed for the door. He didn’t think they should risk being there any longer.

Bridget turned to her pillow and cried into it. She wasn’t happy. She didn’t think she stood a chance.

Once out of the room, Branch began looking around for a place to hide, since King Gristle wasn’t in the castle. He motioned them to follow. He frowned, when he suddenly noticed King Gristle’s pet gatordog. He had everyone run away. Everyone followed as fast as they could. They got around the corner and ran right into a trap. They gasped and looked up. It was Chef.

“No escaping.” Chef smirked and picked up the trap. She walked over to a large pot, that was decorated with paintings of trolls. She dumped them into it, and then opened her pouch and put Basil in there with them. She had taken him back, after talking to King Gristle about having him ready for a child at Trollstice. She smirked and looked down at them. “You’re all invited to tonight’s dinner. All of you, including your precious troll colony.”

Creek, Branch, and Quill quickly ran over and hugged Basil close. They were so relieved that he was still alive. He appeared to be in one piece but was shaking in fear.

“I don’t feel good.” Basil complained as he pressed into his fathers. He was no longer feeling feisty. The last hour away from them all was scary.

“You’ll never find them! Not where they’re hiding!” Poppy snapped. She wasn’t going to tell Chef where they were at, even if it meant that everyone in the pot was going to die. She would never risk her babies, or her colony.

“You’re right, I wouldn’t be able to find them on my own, but I will find them with this guy.” Chef pulled Acorn out of her fanny pack by his hair and showed him to them. “Your betrayal to him will be your death.”

“Acorn! You monster!” Poppy sneered. “You’re a disgrace to your own species!”

“No, you are. You lied to everyone. You knew you were not the rightful heir, and now you all get to die a slow and painful death in Bergen stomachs. Good ridden to you all.” Acorn smiled at Chef. “Let’s go. They’ll be hiding in Branch’s bunker. I know where it’s at.”

Chef smirked and closed the lid to the pot. She put Acorn on her shoulder and headed for the door. She motioned for several Bergens to follow her. She had a lot of trolls to collect.

Poppy had a look of shock on her face. She fell to her knees and looked down. “I failed you all.”

“No Poppy, Acorn failed us all. We will find a way out. It’ll be alright.” Breeze walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder. She was scared, but they were going to find a way out. She was determined and knew that Branch would be determined to get out too. She just hoped they wouldn’t lose everyone in the process.


	8. A Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy works together with her colony to escape the Bergens.

A few hours later, to their horror, all of the trolls were dumped into the pot. Quill ran over to Rose and picked her up. She was without her wheelchair. “Don’t worry sis. I’ve got you.” He held her close and frowned. He was so scared.

Rose closed her eyes and sniffled. She was sore from being dropped.

Biggie hurried over to Peppy and helped him stand up. He looked worried.

“Poppy! Thank goodness you’re alright!” Peppy hurried over and hugged her.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I guess. Got everyone I love thrown into a pot. Thanks for asking.” Poppy shrugged it off and sighed. She looked away from her father and closed her eyes. She felt defeated.

“Don’t give up Poppy. We’ll get out of here.” Creek encouraged her. “We’ll find a way to escape and get out of here.”

“Yeah Poppy, we will get out of here.” Cooper nodded in agreement. He smiled and looked around. “Won’t we?”

“Yeah!” Most of the trolls cheered in excitement.

Poppy didn’t look so sure. She walked over to the edge of the bowl. She sat down and leaned on the wall of the bowl. She faded gray, feeling a great sense of defeat.

Branch frowned and looked down. He had little Tulip in his arms. He was holding her close. He was tired and felt defeated too. He sighed and closed his eyes. He had a feeling they were all going to die together.

“Let’s all give Poppy a hug. She needs one.” DJ Suki walked over and hugged her mate close. She wasn’t giving up. Not yet. She smiled when Biggie walked over and hugged Poppy too.

Everyone walked over to Poppy and gave her a hug. The bowl began to tip slightly. They all gasped and moved away from the edge of the bowl.

Branch startled when the bowl shifted. He gasped and looked at them. “Wait! Do that again! All of us together!” He hurried over and gave Poppy a hug, sandwiching his daughter between him and her.

Tulip squeaked. She had no idea what was going on. She couldn’t see a thing, since it was too dark in the bowl.

Everyone once again hugged Poppy. The bowl tipped over and shattered on the floor. All the trolls got to their feet and looked around. There was no one in the kitchen to their relief. They all looked at Poppy, Biggie, and DJ Suki for guidance.

“Branch, you’re a genius. Let’s go everyone hurry!” Poppy had restored her colors. She hurried towards the door. She put her finger by her mouth, to indicate that she wanted them to be quiet. She led them towards the door, and then down the stairs from the castle. None of the Bergens noticed. 

“I’ve got to go get Sweet Pea.” Fluorite began to climb up the wall of the castle.

Poppy hesitated but kept going. She couldn’t risk her family for Fluorite. She helped them from losing her family, but if they waited for her, they would get caught. 

Quill quietly broke away and followed Fluorite. He didn’t want her to be alone.

Poppy motioned the trolls towards the troll tree. She helped get them up on the tree, and then watched as they all began going down the hole in the middle of the tree. She counted them all. She noticed Quill was missing. She frowned and looked around. She spotted Fluorite and sighed in relief to see that Quill was with her on Sweet Pea.

Fluorite had Sweet Pea land on the tree. She grabbed her lasso and led her towards the hole. “She’s important to me. I’m sorry.”

“I wanted to make sure she got there safely.” Quill smiled and blushed when Fluorite took his hand. He really liked her.

“Come on, let’s go. We have to hurry.” Poppy led them to the hole. She headed down. She wanted to make sure no one got left behind.

Fluorite nodded and walked with Quill. She had to encourage Sweet Pea to go into the hole, but once Sweet Pea calmed down, she was able to catch up with them. She squeezed Quill’s hand. She was so glad that he seemed to care about her. She was holding a deep secret and was so scared that these trolls would hate her for it. She was considered a freak at her old village for having a set of wings. They had come in when she turned fourteen, and she had been bullied since. She hid them behind her backpack. She hadn’t removed her backpack yet. She was afraid to.

Once everyone made it to the other side of the tunnel, Poppy had them all gather. She looked at them and sighed. “I know you’re all tired, but we must keep going. We’re not going home. The Bergens now know where we live. We have to restarted from scratch like before. We can do it again. Let’s go. We’re heading west.” She led them west. She was determined to get them to a safe home.

Branch groaned and followed Poppy. He was so tired. He tucked Tulip close and took Creek’s arm. He walked with him and leaned lightly into him. He wanted a nap, but they were not going to get one any time soon. He was grateful for Sweet Pea. Nighttime predators were less likely to attack them with a tamed Wingdingle walking with them.

Creek kissed Branch’s forehead. He had Rose in his arms. He would carry her for now but was going to need help. She was still smaller than normal for her age, but she wasn’t as small as she use to be. She was going to get heavy to carry.

Basil was walking with Sandy. He had a death grip on her hand, because he didn’t want to lose the colony. He was scared but didn’t want to admit it.

Fluorite was worried at first, until Poppy said they were going west. So long as they didn’t go south, she was perfectly alright with this. She led Sweet Pea and smiled at Quill. “We’ll find a good home.”

“Yeah, a great home.” Quill smiled and began to hum softly. He was glad everyone had survived, and they had a new troll to love. He couldn’t wait to get to know her.

Back at Bergen Town, Chef found the shattered bowl. She clenched his fists and growled. “No!” She hurried towards the dining room. She pointed to Bridget. “You left the trolls alone and they escaped!”

“Chef! Don’t blame her! They were your responsibility! I’m tired of you! Guards! See to it that she gets killed immediately!” King Gristle glared at Chef. He wasn’t amused. This was the second time in his life that she had lost the trolls.

The guards took out their swords and began slicing her to pieces. They showed no mercy.

Acorn managed to scramble out of the fanny pack. He began running for the door but was caught by Bridget. 

Bridget picked him up and walked over to King Gristle. She gave Acorn to him and looked up at him. She smiled when their eyes met. “You can have him.”

“Thank you, Bridget.” King Gristle smiled at her and kissed her. “Or is it Lady Glitter Sparkles?” He winked at her, and then walked over to a knife. He cut Acorn in half and walked back over to Bridget. He gave her half of Acorn. “We will share.” 

Acorn screamed in pain as he was cut in half. He died quickly from blood loss, before he was even eaten.

King Gristle and Bridget shared their troll. Both of them shared a moment of happiness. It wasn’t the way the evening was supposed to go, but at least they got to know what it was like to eat a troll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave it so dark, but Acorn deserved it!
> 
> Also, couldn’t resist having a winged troll after seeing the new Trolls trailer! (Sorry for the spoiler!)


	9. Traumatized Trolling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the trollings struggles extra hard with the capture.

It was about two hours later, that Poppy had everyone stop. She had a feeling the trollings weren’t going to make it much further without food and sleep. She asked everyone to help search for food and shelter. She walked over to Branch. He looked exhausted. “Get some rest. You’ve done enough today.”

“You haven’t?” Branch gently sat Tulip down and put his hand on his belly when it growled. He didn’t feel very hungry, but his stomach was demanding food. The whole Bergen attack had suppressed his appetite.

“You’re pregnant, and I’m not. Rest, before I have the trollings pin you to the ground.” Poppy smiled and went to help find a place to rest for the night.

Branch grumbled and sat down. He pulled out a box of crackers out of his backpack and opened it. He smiled when he was suddenly surrounded by hungry trollings. He began handing the crackers out. He saved one for himself, for the baby. He ate it, before one of the trollings tried to snatch it. He had to eat it for his baby. He frowned, realizing that Basil wasn’t all over him trying to steal it. He glanced around and laid his eyes on his six-year-old son. He got up and walked over to him. Basil wasn’t acting himself, and he had a bad feeling he knew why. “Basil? Come sit down with us.” He grabbed Basil’s hand gently.

Basil shrank away from Branch and teared up. “Is it true? I’m adopted?” He began to tremble. He wanted to believe he was from his daddies.

Branch knelt to Basil’s level and held his hand. “Yes Basil, I adopted you, but you are my son. I adopted my eldest five children. I was waiting until you were older to tell you. Who said you were adopted?”

Basil pulled his hand away and turned his back to Branch. “You don’t love me like you love Tulip, Benjamin, Sky, and Leaf.”

“That’s not true Basil. I love all of my children.” Branch reached over and pulled him into a gentle hug.

Basil screamed and wriggled out of Branch’s arms. He looked horrified all the sudden. He moved away and screamed again when he ran into Creek.

“What’s the matter son?” Creek could see that his aura was radiating fear. He gently took his hand.

“I think this is Acorn’s doing.” Branch frowned and moved closer. He tried again to hold Basil.

Basil realized he was safe and buried his face into Branch’s vest. He sobbed inconsolably at the mention of Acorn. “He hurt me badly!”

Creek felt his heart break. He held Basil, sandwiching him between him and Branch. “We’re here for you Basil. I love you son.”

“I love you as well Basil. I think Acorn told him about being adopted. Adopting you and your siblings changed my life Basil. For the better. I can’t not love you. You’re my buddy.” Branch ran his hand through Basil’s multicolored hair.

“He said you don’t love me.” Basil sniffled and rubbed his cheeks of tears.

“He lied to you son. He lied to us all.” Creek sat down and grabbed him gently. He cradled him and gave Branch a concerned look. He smelled urine, blood, and semen on their poor son. He had a bad feeling Acorn molested their poor boy. “I wish it was warmer. A bath would make you feel better.”

Branch held Basil’s hand and forced a smile when Quill walked over with Rose. “Basil needs snuggles. Lots of snuggles and lovings. He was stuck with Acorn and he was mean to him.

Quill sat down with Rose and held her upright. “Acorn was evil.” He sighed and looked towards Fluorite. He was lovestruck.

Rose closed her eyes and began to cry quietly. “I think my leg is broken.” She finally whispered. Her leg had been hurting since she was dropped into the bowl.

“I’ll get Karma.” Sandy walked towards Karma. She tugged on Karma’s skirt and pointed towards Rose. “Help her auntie Karma, please?”

Karma walked over to Rose and checked her leg. She found that it was a little swollen. “It might be fractured, but it’s not bad.” She began to heal her. She was tired from healing trolls who got cut by the bowl’s ceramic shards. She was ready for a good night’s sleep.

“Thank you, Karma. Can you please heal Basil too? He appears to be injured.” Creek looked concerned.

“Yeah, of course.” Karma came over and checked him over. “Where is his injury?” She wanted to make sure he didn’t need a glass shard removed, or a bone set.

Branch moved closer to her and drooped his ears. He whispered into Karma’s ear. “I think he was raped Karma.”

Creek looked down at Basil. He was sad for his poor son.

Basil was tense as Karma checked him over. He grasped onto Creek when Karma touched his hips. He was bruised there, and scared.

Karma flushed and removed Basil’s pants gently. She saw that he was injured sexually. She pulled his pants back up. She sneered and began to heal Basil. She wasn’t happy. No one ever deserved that pain. Especially an innocent child.

Basil screamed when she removed his pants. He buried his face into Creek’s chest. “Don’t!” He startled when Karma began to heal him. Tears ran down his cheeks. He was scared.

“I’m so sorry Basil.” Branch rubbed his back soothingly. “We’re all here for you little one. It’s going to be alright.”

Creek held him and drooped his ears. He was so sad for Basil. His aura was all over the place, and he wasn’t acting himself. He was angry at Acorn for hurting their baby.

Quill wasn’t sure what was going on, but he had a feeling Acorn had hurt Basil badly. He was glad that Acorn was no longer in the colony. He looked again towards Fluorite. He saw that she was leaning on her backpack and dozing off. He wondered if that was even comfortable. He decided he would ask later, when everyone had a chance to rest. He curled up with Rose and smiled as his family cuddled up with them. He helped Branch make a shelter around them with his hair.

Everyone who was still awake had a snack, and then settled. It didn’t take long, before everyone fell asleep. They still had a long way to go, but they were on their way to a better life.


	10. Wings Are Awesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The colony finds out about Fluorite’s wings.

As morning began to rise, Branch was the first to wake up. He got up and yawned. He picked up Rose and walked towards a bush with her. He gently positioned her so she could pee. “Good morning sweetheart.”

“Good morning daddy.” Rose yawned and smiled at him. Once she felt like she was in a good position, she began to relieve herself. She sighed in relief. She had been holding it for a while.

“You didn’t wake me again. You’re going to get another infection.” Branch scolded her gently.

“I slept through the urges.” Rose was a terrible liar. She blushed when he glared at her. “Sorry daddy, I should have asked before we went to sleep.”

“Yeah, next time ask.” Branch sat her down by a tree stump and had her lean on it. He moved away from her and then pulled his pants down. He sighed in relief as he also emptied his bladder.

“Oh god, I didn’t need to see your butt again.” Fluorite blushed and looked away. She had to pee too and had walked up to Branch peeing by the tree. She hid in a bush and took care of her own business.

Everyone was starting to wake up now. They began taking care of normal morning routines and began making breakfast.

Quill woke up and headed for the river. He got a drink, and then stretched out and headed for tree. He relieved his own bladder. Once he was done, he began looking around. He noticed that Fluorite was still walking around with her backpack on. He walked over to her and smiled at her. “What’s up with your backpack? You can take it off until we get going again. It looks heavy. Here, I’ll carry it for you.” He tried to remove it.

Fluorite turned away from him and moved away. “I’ve got keepsakes in there. I don’t want them broken.” She lied. She mostly carried food and bedding in her backpack.

“I won’t break it.” Quill smiled at her.

“Put it down and stay a while.” Smidge walked over and pulled the backpack off of Fluorite. She gasped when she saw a set of golden colored feathery wings on Fluorite’s back. She put the backpack down and put her hands on her cheeks. “Oh my god!”

Fluorite’s eyes went wide. She looked around and frowned. She was scared that they would make fun of her too.

“Are those fairy troll wings? Oh! I thought wings were legendary! I’ve never seen them before!” Poppy walked over and tried to get a better look at Fluorite’s wings.

Fluorite gasped and tried to move away from Poppy. She squeaked when she felt someone’s hand touch her right wing and then a sting. She turned and saw that Smidge had removed one of her feathers. “Don’t do that!” She grabbed the feather from Smidge and squealed when Smidge took it back. “Removing feathers hurts!”

“Smidge!” Guy Diamond whapped her in the butt. “Be nice!”

“So pretty…” Smidge admired the feather. She blushed when her mate smacked her butt. She wriggled her butt teasingly. “You know I like that.”

“Everyone leave her alone! You’re scaring her.” Quill grabbed Fluorite by the hand and led her towards a bush. “I’m sorry. Smidge is not subtle.” He hid in a bush with her and smiled at her. “Your wings are beautiful.”

Fluorite looked scared, until Quill complimented on her wings. She looked up and blushed when her eyes met his. “I was teased in my old colony for having them. They were smaller when they came in two years ago. I don’t know much about them, other then they’re extremely rare. My colony thought I was a freak. My dad thought my mom cheated on him, even though I have his skin color.”

“They were wrong to tease you. You won’t be made fun of here, and if they do, I’ll tell them off. You’re beautiful.” Quill smiled at her and took her hands. “I’ll protect you.”

“Thank you, Quill.” Fluorite leaned in and kissed his cheek. She squealed when she was suddenly approached by Smidge, Daisy, and Daffodil. 

Quill was red and smirking. He got kissed by the pretty fairy troll.

Daisy walked around and looked up at Fluorite’s wings. “So pretty!”

Daffodil saw them and smiled. “I like them! So pretty!”

“See? It’s like in the fairytale. Pretty golden fairy wings.” Smidge wanted the girls to see them. “Don’t pick her feathers. It hurts. Sorry Fluorite, for hurting you. I didn’t know.”

“I shed them all the time. You may have them when they fall out.” Fluorite was maroon in color from blushing. She wasn’t used to all this positive attention.

“Can you fly?” Daisy smiled at her.

“Usually I can, but Smidge may have removed an important feather.” Fluorite squeaked when Daisy climbed onto her back.

“Fly!” Daisy looked very excited.

“Daisy…” Quill removed her. “Don’t be rude.” He sat her down. “Let’s go Fluorite. Breakfast smells good.” He headed towards the smell of breakfast.

Fluorite walked with him and looked around. She saw that everyone was watching her. She hoped they were not going to be mean to her. She was worried that they would pull her feathers out. It hurt when that happened, and it made her sore.

Quill stayed close to her and glared at anyone who got too close. He had to chase Daisy away a few times. He didn’t want anyone bothering her.

Once everyone was done eating, and content, Poppy had them all follow her again, towards the south. She decided she wanted to head for the ocean. There would be plenty of food there. She didn’t plan on stopping for much more than rest and food. She was hoping they could be there in a week or less.


	11. Redirection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluorite realizes they are all heading towards her old colony.

About an hour into the walk, Fluorite realized that they were heading towards her old colony. She hurried over to Poppy and frowned. “We shouldn’t walk this way. My colony lives this way, and they’re very mean.”

“Mean? Alright, we can head to the Western Ocean line. The food is plentiful there too.” Poppy smiled at Fluorite and began directing the colony west.

Fluorite sighed in relief and continued walking. She looked over at Quill. He was carrying her backpack for her. He was so sweet. She walked over to him and took his hand. She walked with him and began to sing. She wanted to know if Quill was really interested in her.

Quill smiled and sang a little bit with her. He thought she had a beautiful voice. “I don’t think you would do those things, but I can handle whatever life brings us.”

Fluorite smiled at Quill. He appeared to be interested. She was a lot more relaxed, since all the trolls seemed to be nice. Fascinated with her golden wings, but nice. 

Branch watched them and raised a brow. Seemed Quill had a crush. He had a feeling it was time to give his boy the talk, but right now was a really bad time to talk to him. There were so many young ears around. He would talk to him that night, after they settled.

As the sun began to set, Poppy had the trolls stop for the night. Like the night before, she helped them settle and make dinner. She was a lot more relaxed now that they were a full day’s walk away from Bergen Town.

Once she was sure everyone was stopping for the night, Fluorite took Quill’s hand and walked away from everyone. She stretched her wings as they walked. She knew this area, and knew about a small cave, with a spring running through it. She led him inside and smiled at him. “I was hoping Poppy would pass this area. This is one of my favorite places to sleep. I have a nest, over here.” She showed him a mossy bed, littered with her golden down. She looked up at him and smiled.

“It’s so pretty here.” Quill looked up at her with a smile. “Pretty like you.”

Fluorite giggled and pulled him closer. “I’ve never felt like this before. I feel so comfortable around you.” She reached her lips towards his. She felt their lips touch. She held him close and wrapped her wings around him.

“I feel comfortable with you too.” Quill had struggled since his mother died. This was the first time he had felt this relaxed in five years. Branch and Creek were great adoptive parents, but it just wasn’t the same. Fluorite made him feel good, and he wanted it to be like that forever. He felt the warmth of her wings as they surrounded him. He relaxed and snuggled into her glittery skin. He rested his ear against her chest. He could hear her heart beating in her chest. “I don’t understand how anyone so sweet could be treated so poorly. You haven’t shown any indication of being a bad troll. You’re the opposite of bad.”

“I felt bad.” Fluorite sighed and ran her hand through his bright pink hair. “All that doesn’t matter anymore. I’m going to move on. I’ve found a new family. I knew the moment I saw Poppy and Branch, that I had found my forever home, even though they were so cranky towards each other.”

“They’re like that all the time. They’re brother and sister. I get in fights with Rose and Violet like that sometimes too. Little sisters can be a pain, but they’re there for you.” Quill glanced up at her and met his pink eyes with her light green eyes.

“I thought they were husband and wife! Oh wow, that explains so much!” Fluorite had been confused as to why Poppy was kissing DJ Suki and Biggie, and Branch was kissing Creek. It all made so much more sense now.

Quill giggled and nodded. “Poppy had a baby brother too. His name is Fate. Branch has another little sister named Breeze.”

“Sounds like a big family.” Fluorite led him to her mossy bed. She sat down and pulled him onto her lip. She began playing with his bright pink hair. “I love your coloration.” She poked his blue nose, and then kissed his cheek. “I really love light blue. Reminds me of the sky on a sunny day.” She admired him. He appeared to be young, but she had no idea that he was younger than she thought.

“You’re stunning.” Quill blushed when she poked his nose. He moved closer and began kissing her again. His member was erect and ready for her. He had urges he had never had before.

“Mm…” Fluorite kissed him back eagerly. She could feel his erection through his pants. She let the kiss go and bit her bottom lip. She looked down at his pants, and then up at him again. “Have you ever mated?”

Quill shook his head. “No, I’ve never mated before.” He blushed. “Is that bad?” He didn’t want to screw this up.

Fluorite giggled and shook her head. “No, it’s not bad. I was just curious. I’ve never mated before either, but from what I heard, it feels good. May we?” She looked hopeful.

Quill smiled and nodded. He was interested.

Fluorite giggled and kissed him again. She ran her hands along his hips. She began helping him out of his pants. She ran her hand along his member.

“That feels good.” Quill moaned and bit his bottom lip. He gently laid her down in the mossy bed and began inspecting her vaginal opening. He ran his hand along it and smiled when she moaned. “Does that feel good?”

“Yes, it feels very good.” Fluorite shivered and pulled him close. She began kissing him hungrily. Her desire to mate was strong. She wanted him.

Quill kissed her back. He took his member in his hand and guided it to her vaginal opening. He pushed his length into her and moaned from the sensations he instantly felt. He began rocking his hips. He loved how she felt.

Fluorite moaned and arched her back when he pushed his length into him. She wrapped her wing around him and held his hips with her hands. She moved her hips with his. She was a very happy girl.

The two of them mated for the rest of the night, undisturbed by anyone or anything. It was just them, the cave, and the spring.

Back at the temporary camp, Branch looked all over for Quill and Fluorite. He looked for a couple of hours, before giving up and sitting by Creek. He was flushed red with frustration. He had a bad feeling he knew what his young son was doing and was kicking himself for not talking to him sooner. He leaned on his mate and closed his eyes. He was too tired to fuss over it right now. Within minutes, he passed out from exhaustion. It had been a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song Fluorite (and Quill) sang. I don't own the song. All credit goes to the song writer and artist.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zN7BGZfxVFY


	12. A Punishment So Harsh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch scolds Quill and Fluorite for their naughty behavior.

Quill woke up when he noticed that the sun was starting to rise. He stretched out and reached over. He gently shook Fluorite awake. “It’s time to go. They’ll be wanting to leave at any time.” He got up and pulled on his pants. He didn’t want them to leave without them.

Fluorite woke up and stretched out. She got up and hugged him. She gave him a kiss, and then took his hand and headed for the entrance. “I enjoyed last night. I can’t wait for a lifetime of love with you.”

Quill returned the kiss happily. “I can’t wait either.” He held hands with her as they made their way towards the temporary camp.

Branch had been up for about an hour. He was ready to go but had saved a serving of breakfast for Quill. He paced, worried that something may have happened to Quill and Fluorite during the night.

“Relax Branch…” Creek watched his worried mate pace. “He’ll be back. They probably left to go talk and fell asleep. We were all tired last night.”

“I think they did more then talk.” Branch grumbled. He saw Quill and Fluorite as they returned to the temporary camp. He stormed towards them. His fists were clenched. “Where were you two last night?!” He sneered when he picked up the scent of mating. His suspicions were sound. He pried their hands apart. He was livid.

Creek followed his mate and frowned when he also picked up the scent of mating. “Son…” He looked disappointed.

Quill looked nervous when his fathers came up to them looking extremely angry. He looked down and frowned. “Fluorite showed me a cave that she often sleeps in. It’s really pretty. We slept there.”

Fluorite startled when Branch pried them apart. She frowned and gapped her mouth open. She didn’t understand why he was angry, but she didn’t say anything.

“Slept? I think you did more then sleep. You’re too young for this Quill! Mating is something you do when you’re old enough to do it and are serious about being in a relationship!” Branch snapped. “You’re grounded until you die!” He got between Quill and Fluorite.

“Branch calm down. Quill hasn’t had the talk. He didn’t know what he was getting himself into.” Creek looked concerned. He didn’t want Fluorite to be scared away.

“I want her to be my wife dad.” Quill looked scared. He didn’t want to be separated from Fluorite. His heart began to pound hard in his chest. He could feel it breaking.

“He’s old enough to mate, isn’t he?” Fluorite was so confused. Her own heart felt like it was being crushed. It appeared that Quill’s dad didn’t approve.

“How old do you think he is?!” Branch glared at Fluorite.

“He’s sixteen, isn’t he?” Fluorite swallowed hard. Branch’s glare scared her.

“He just turned fourteen a month ago!” Branch snapped. “And sixteen is too young to mate!”

Fluorite put her hand over her mouth. Quill looked older than fourteen. She hung her head and frowned. “I’m very sorry. I didn’t realize.” She cringed when Branch said sixteen was too young. “Sixteen was the legal age to marry in my old village.”

“Branch! Calm down!” Poppy hurried over and got between him and Fluorite. “Do I need to remind you that if it wasn’t for Fluorite, we would have lost our entire colony?! Don’t you dare scare her away!”

“She mated with my son! They’re not to be around each other until he turns eighteen! Feel lucky that it’s not forever!” Branch growled and turned to Quill. “Let’s go. Breakfast is ready for you. We need to get going.” He nudged his son towards their family.

“I’m not hungry.” Quill hung his head and walked towards their family. Tears ran down his cheeks. He was going to have to wait a long four years to be with Fluorite. He was scared he would lose her.

“I’ll wait Quill. It’s going to be alright.” Fluorite swallowed hard and looked down. Tears ran down her cheeks as she sank to her knees. She didn’t mean to upset anyone. She thought she was doing the right things.

“Give him time Fluorite. He won’t let you two be apart. Especially if you end up pregnant. I’ll help you out until then.” Poppy rubbed Fluorite’s back soothingly. “I was sixteen when I became pregnant, and Branch wasn’t happy then either. He’s just very protective.” She helped Fluorite to her feet and walked her towards her family. She had a feeling Branch was going to be difficult. Quill wasn’t his biological son, but he was protective of him and all of his kids regardless. Especially knowing that Quill and Rose had been abused by their father. Quill had been a depressed child because of it. She had seen them enter the village, and it was the happiest she had ever seen Quill. She hoped Branch didn’t take that away from him.

The mention of pregnancy had Fluorite scared. She knew it was possible, but if Branch made them wait until Quill was eighteen, her baby would be three and a half years old by the time he or she would be able to see their father. She cried into her hands as Poppy walked her towards Biggie, DJ Suki, and their kids. 

“What was that all about?” Biggie inquired as Poppy approached them with Fluorite.

DJ Suki walked over and gave Fluorite a hug. “Don’t cry. Branch can be mean, but he really is a softy under that hard shell of his.”

“Overprotective father syndrome. They mated and he didn’t take it well.” Poppy grabbed a comb and began brushing Fluorite’s messy hair. “We should get going. We still have a long way to go.”

“The ocean is an hour away on wingdingle. We’ll be there tonight or tomorrow by foot.” Fluorite sniffed and rubbed her face of tears. “I’m sorry for causing trouble.”

“You’re no trouble at all Fluorite.” Biggie hugged Fluorite and smiled at her. “Let’s get going. Everyone will feel better once we’re settled at our new home.”

Poppy nodded in agreement. She looked at the colony. “Let’s go. We’ll be at our new home soon.” She took Fluorite’s hand and walked with her. “Lead the way Fluorite. I trust you.”

Fluorite sniffled and nodded. She called Sweet Pea over and began leading the way. She hoped Branch didn’t stay angry at her forever. She hadn’t meant to anger him.

It was later that evening that the ocean came into view. Fluorite led them towards a place she knew about there that had a spring and lots of fresh fruits and vegetables. She stopped near a salmonberry bush. “I camped out here last summer, when the berries were ripe. It’s a nice place.”

Poppy looked around and smiled. “It’s perfect.” She nodded and smiled at her colony. “Here, we will make our new colony here. Everyone get settled. We’ll start the process of settling into our new home in the morning.” She smiled at Fluorite. She could tell the teenager was still wary and scared, but she appreciated all of her help. “Thank you, Fluorite. I appreciate you. It’s going to be alright. I promise.” She began helping Biggie and DJ Suki as they worked on dinner.

“You’re welcome.” Fluorite walked over to a crevice in the hallow of a tree. She squeezed into it and sat down. She leaned on the wall of the tight space and cried quietly. She was glad that she wasn’t chased off, but she was scared. She hoped that Branch would one day forgive her and that she would have Quill back in her arms again.


	13. Beautiful Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip down to the ocean shore results in a scare.

It took about a month, before everyone was completely settled into their new homes. Branch and Creek were still working on the new bunker, but it was now in livable condition. Poppy had several trolls gather. She wanted to take a trip down to the ocean shore. She had been down there before, but this was the first time they would have time for more than clam and seashell collection. Once everyone was gathered, she led them towards the waterline.

Branch was with them. He was just over two and a half months pregnant. He wasn’t showing yet, but he did appear a lot more relaxed now. He hadn’t experienced any morning sickness and had a great appetite. He was hoping they could find some seaweed and a crab. He was craving steamed crab and seaweed salad.

Quill was carrying Rose. He had been quiet but continued to be the good big brother he had always been. He had plans of burying her in the sand. He loved how the sand felt on his skin.

Basil was with them too. He had his hand on Quill’s belt. He was feeling much better but was still not as goofy as he used to be.

Fluorite was also with them, but she kept her distance from Branch and Quill. She kept looking towards Quill. She had only snuggled once with him since they were pried apart a month earlier. Poppy had assured that they had gotten an hour with each other earlier that week. She missed the warmth she felt when she was with him.

Once at the beach, everyone split up and began doing their own thing.

Quill sat Rose down in the sand and smiled at her. He began covering her in the warm sand. He made sure her head was out and that she could breathe.

Rose giggled and tried to crawl away. She squeaked when he grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her over to him. “Quill!” She was having fun.

Basil giggled and helped Quill bury Rose. He loved the texture of the sand on his hands.

Violet spotted a crab and squealed in delight. “Daddy! I see one!” She gave chase. She wanted to help.

“Be careful Violet! They pinch!” Branch ran after her. He pulled a club out of his hair. He had a determined look on his face. He caught the crab and began beating it with the club.

Creek hurried over with a sword and stabbed it between the eyes. He recalled that they were not easy to take down. Once the crab died, he wrapped his hair around one of the pinchers and began dragging it back.

Breeze joined them and helped kill the crab.

Branch licked his lips and helped Creek and Breeze drag it back. He looked forward to feasting on the sweet crab meat.

Violet ran circles around the dead crab. “We caught it!”

Poppy began collecting driftwood. They would eat the crab for lunch. She began making a fire. She knew Branch would want to eat it right away.

Fluorite watched them with the crab. She smiled softly and looked around for seaweed. She collected it and walked back over to them with an armful of delicious greens. She pulled a bowl out of her hair and began making a salad.

Breeze helped prepare the crab. She couldn’t wait to eat.

Once lunch was served, everyone settled down and began to eat. They all seemed relaxed and content. Even Branch didn’t seem to mind at that moment that Fluorite was within earshot of Quill. He was alright with it so long as they didn’t interact. 

Once she was done eating, Fluorite got up and smiled when she saw a seashell. It was close to the waves. Waves were huge compared to the trolls. She figured if she flew over and was fast, she could grab it before the wave caught her. She got up and stretched her wings out. She rarely flew and hadn’t done so in front of anyone in her new colony yet, but she had to if she was to get that shell. She took off towards it. She landed beside it and picked it up. She flew back over to them and sat it down.

“Oh! It’s so pretty!” Violet admired it.

Fluorite smiled softly and gave it to Violet. “You can have this one. I’ll see if I can find another.” She took off again. She looked around and then spotted another. This one was closer to the water. She would have to move fast. She dove down and grabbed it. It was stuck. She yanked at it and then squealed when a wave suddenly swept her into the water. She disappeared into the water.

Quill had been watching her and widened his eyes when she squealed. He hurried towards the water. He had to save her. He screamed in horror when Branch grabbed him. “Let me go!” He had tears in his eyes.

Branch held him and shook his head. “You’ll drown!”

Quill sobbed and shook his head. “She’ll drown if someone doesn’t save her!” He sobbed.

Biggie hesitated, and then hurried towards the water. He was a strong swimmer. He spotted her in the water. She was struggling to resurface. He went in after her and grabbed her. He gasped when another wave hit. He struggled to keep above the water. By the time he got back to shore, she was unconscious. He hurried towards everyone. He sat her down on the sand and whimpered. “She’s dying!” He had bonded with her and was upset.

Quill was sobbing upset. He tried to get out of Branch’s grasp, but Branch didn’t let him go.

Breeze held the children close and had them focus on her instead of Fluorite. She was deeply concerned.

Creek hurried over and began preforming life saving measures on her. He was able to get her to cough up the water. “I’ve got to take her to the medical pod!” He picked her up and ran towards the village with her. 

Fluorite was struggling to breathe. She had breathed in a lot of water.

“Let’s go back. Come on everyone. Hurry!” Poppy began packing up and got ready to go back. She was deeply concerned for Fluorite.

Everyone got ready to go and headed back home.

Poppy carried Rose, since Branch couldn’t safely carry her, and since Quill was too upset.

Quill was crying. He rubbed his face of tears and sniffled. “Please let me go dad. I need to go make sure she’s alright.”

Branch cringed and shook his head. “No son. Sorry, but you’re grounded from her. I’ll let you know if she’s alright.” Once back at the village he headed for the medical pod.

Poppy glared at Branch. “That was cruel Branch.” She muttered.

“You should at least let him see her! He’s scared!” Breeze snapped at Branch, before she watched him head into the medical pod. “Ass…” She whispered. She wasn’t amused.

Quill sank to his knees and sobbed.

“It’s going to be alright Quill.” DJ Suki walked over and rubbed his back. “Biggie got to her in time.” She held him when he clung to her. “She’ll be just fine.”

Mama Goldie was able to stabilize Fluorite. She wrapped her up in blankets, since the springtime ocean water had been cold for her. She checked her for injuries and found that her pod was enlarged. She smiled softly. “It’s going to be alright.” She was glad that Biggie was able to save her. She looked at Creek and Branch. “She’s a month pregnant. Feels like twins. Bring Quill in here. He should know.”

Fluorite began to come to. She startled when she realized she was in the medical pod. She looked around and widened her eyes when she realized that Branch was right there.

“He’s grounded from her!” Branch snapped and glared at Mama Goldie.

“Calm down Branch. She almost drowned.” Creek frowned.

“He may be grounded from her, but he should at least know that he is going to be a father.” Mama Goldie frowned. “He should also know she’s alright. I can hear him sobbing outside.”

“What?” Fluorite was confused. She glanced between them. “Father?”

“You’re pregnant Fluorite.” Mama Goldie smiled at her. “Take it easy mama. You almost drowned.”

“The answer is no.” Branch headed out the door. “Let’s go home. It’s bath time.” His good mood was gone. He didn’t want to budge on the grounding and didn’t like that she was pregnant.

Creek sighed and followed Branch out the door. He walked over to Quill and hugged him. “She’s just fine Quill.” He helped him to his feet. He saw that Branch was leaving. He led Quill into the medical pod. “See sweetie?”

Quill walked into the medical pod. He hurried over to Fluorite and hugged her. “Thank god!” He kissed her gently and sniffled. “I was so scared!”

Fluorite was tense, until Quill came in. She teared up and sniffled. “I’m sorry for scaring you Quill. I thought I could make it.” She closed her eyes. She was cold and was shaking. “Quill? I just found out I’m pregnant.”

“Congratulations Quill…” Mama Goldie rubbed his back.

Quill smiled and hugged into Fluorite. He sniffled and held her. “I’m going to take good care of you Fluorite.” He was so glad she was alright and that he was going to be a daddy with his pretty Fluorite.

“Quill! Grounded!” Branch came in and took Quill’s hand. He led his son out the door.

“Branch…” Creek sighed and followed his mate. “He needed to see that she was alright.”

“I love you Fluorite.” Quill told her, before he was forced to walk out by Branch. He was a lot more relaxed now that he knew she was alright. He still looked worried. He wanted to help Fluorite. He wanted to be a good mate and daddy.

“I love you too Quill.” Fluorite watched Branch take Quill away. She felt tears run down her cheeks. She was scared but was reassured with the thought that she would have Poppy, Biggie, and DJ Suki to lean on during her pregnancy. It was going to be scary doing this without Quill, but it was the way things had to be right now. She rested her hand on her belly. She was glad that she lived so she could see a future with her babies. The near drowning had been terrifying.


	14. Worried Fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of trolls sneak off to the beach for some fun, but the night isn’t what it seems.

It took a couple of weeks to get Branch relaxed again. Creek had been spoiling him and trying hard to distract him. He wanted Branch to focus on something other then Quill and Fluorite. Branch was still sticking firm to keeping them apart. What Branch didn’t know, was that Poppy, Biggie, DJ Suki, and Creek had worked together to make sure the two saw each other as regularly as physically possible. They all felt that Quill and Fluorite needed to be with each other, since they were expecting babies.

As night came to the village, Creek packed up a few blankets and a couple of pillows. He smacked Branch’s butt and then winked at him when Branch looked at him. “Let’s go for a walk.”

“Mm…alright.” Branch kissed his mate, and then headed towards the door to the bunker. He liked that smack and wondered where they were going to go to mate. He had a grin on his face.

Creek turned to Quill and smiled. “I’m leaving you in charge young man. Take good care of your brothers and sisters. You need practice.” He winked at him, and then headed out the door.

“I’ll take good care of them dad.” Quill watched them go. He closed the door and walked towards Rose’s room. He crawled into bed with her and snuggled up with her. He was going to be good. He wanted to be with Fluorite as soon as possible. He was trying very hard to get forgiveness from his daddy Branch.

Rose turned her head to Quill and smiled at him. She moved her hand slowly, until it was resting on his chest. “I love you, big brother.”

“I love you too sis.” Quill closed his eyes and sighed. He couldn’t help but think about Fluorite. He was worried about her. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a scream. He scrambled to his feet and ran towards the cause of the scream. He found Sandy, with her hands on her leg.

Sandy sobbed and looked up at Quill. “I got bit by a mean spider!” She wailed from the ache she felt in her leg. She pointed towards a black widow spider.

Quill’s eyes went wide. “No one is to touch the spider! I’ll be right back!” He picked her up and rushed towards the door. He got outside and rushed her to the medical pod. He got to the medical pod and sat her down in a bed. “She just got bit by a black widow spider! I’ve got to go get my siblings...” He hurried back towards the bunker. Once inside, he gathered his siblings and picked up Rose. He carried her towards the medical pod and led Basil, Violet, Tulip, Benjamin, Sky, and Leaf. He looked worried. He didn’t want anything to happen to Sandy.

Mama Goldie frowned and covered Sandy up. She hurried next door and got Karma. She had her come and asked her to heal the little one.

Karma came in and healed young Sandy. She saw the bite and frowned. She was worried.

Fluorite was in the medical pod, helping Mama Goldie. She had recently admitted to being a healer, but was told not to use her healing ability unless necessary, since it zapped energy. Everyone was protective of her twins.

Sandy looked scared. She already didn’t feel good.

Quill came in with all his siblings. He sat Rose down by Sandy, and then took Sandy’s hand. “It’s going to be alright sissy.”

Leaf looked up and frowned. “Sandy?” She put her hands up. She wanted to be up there with her sissy.

“Hold on Leaf.” Mama Goldie wanted to wait until Karma was done healing Sandy.

Karma finished healing her bite. “That’s all I will be able to do. The venom will still have to work through her system. Where’s Branch and Creek?” She had been told that it was a black widow bite. It wasn’t good. She set her up for antivenom. She hoped it worked.

“They’re at the beach.” Quill frowned. “Do I need to get them?” His heart raced. He wanted to prove that he could take care of his siblings on his own, but if he had to go get them, he would.

“Yeah, go get them.” Karma nodded and frowned.

“I’ll go get them. I’ll be faster.” Fluorite headed out the door, before anyone had a chance to stop her. She whistled for Sweet Pea, and then took off towards the beach with her.

“Fluorite!” Mama Goldie frowned when the teenager took off. “Be safe mama.” She looked worried. She picked up Leaf and sat her down in the bed with Sandy.

Quill looked worried. He sighed and crawled into bed with Sandy. He held her and drooped his ears. “I’ve got you little sister.”

Sandy began to shiver. The venom was starting to take effect.

Fluorite looked around a little bit, before landing next to Branch and Creek. They were mating on a blanket by the beach. She blushed and looked away. “You’re needed at the medical pod. It’s extremely urgent. Sandy is sick. She got bit by a spider.”

Branch was on top of Creek. He flushed and covered them up. “Fluorite?! Go…” He frowned when she mentioned that Sandy was sick. He pulled out of Creek and put his pants on. He looked worried.

Creek scrambled to his feet and put his pants on. He climbed onto Sweet Pea. He looked worried too.

Branch climbed onto Sweet Pea. He grabbed Creek and hugged him close. He didn’t like flying, but he was too worried about Sandy to complain. “Let’s go.”

Fluorite directed Sweet Pea towards the Village and had her take off. Once she landed by the medical pod, she got off and watched Branch and Creek scramble into the medical pod. She followed but kept her distance.

Creek hurried over to the bed and frowned. “Have you given her antivenom?”

Branch came in and picked Sandy up. He held her close and caressed her cheek. “It’s alright baby girl. Daddy’s here.”

Sandy grasped Branch’s vest and shivered hard. She started to cry. She was in a lot of pain.

“I gave her a small dose, but she’s very small, and Mama Goldie said it was a black widow. If it was a black widow…” Karma looked down.

Creek frowned and hugged Sandy, sandwiching her between him and Branch. “It’s going to be alright baby girl.” He was hopeful, despite the poor prognosis. 

Branch held Sandy and sat down with her. He held her close and drooped his ears. He began to sing to her.

“Is she going to be OK daddy?” Basil moved closer and teared up.

“We don’t know Basil. She’s very sick.” Creek sniffled. He could see that Sandy was in a lot of pain.

Quill cried into his hands. He blamed himself. He was babysitting, and Sandy got bit by a deadly spider.

Fluorite moved closer to them and put her hand on Branch’s shoulder. She reached over and gently caressed Sandy’s cheek. She took some of her pain away, but it was all she could do.

Sandy lost consciousness while in her daddy’s arms. Her muscles were spasming, which made her shake hard in Branch’s arms. 

Branch began to cry. He tried to keep the bunker insect free, but sometimes they snuck in. His baby was dying, and he could see it. He looked over at Rose. “Quill bring Rose over here. It’s time to say goodbye.”

“No…” Rose teared up and shook her head. “Not Sandy…” She began to sob.

Quill walked over to Rose and picked her up. He walked over to Branch and sat down by him. He put Rose’s hand on Sandy’s chest.

“Don’t die sissy.” Benjamin began to cry. He didn’t want Sandy to die.

“Can’t we fix it?” Sky looked up at Creek. He was shaking upset.

“God? Please don’t take sissy Sandy.” Violet was praying. She looked up when Creek pulled her into a hug.

“Sometimes god gives precious angels in this world, to bless us with their presence. Sandy was a borrowed angel sweetheart. It’s going to be alright.” Creek tried to reassure his frightened children.

Leaf crawled into Branch’s lap and put her hand on Sandy’s arm. She looked sad. “I love sissy Sandy…” She didn’t like that everyone was so sad. The two-year-old didn’t understand.

Sandy struggled to take one last breath, before she went still. The venom had been too much for her little body. She died in her daddy Branch’s arms.

“Oh my god, no…” Branch sobbed. He held his youngest adoptive daughter close. His heart was broken. She was only five years old.

“I’m so sorry…” Fluorite gave Branch a hug, and then left the medical pod to get Queen Poppy. Sandy would be the first death at their new home. They needed to prepare for her funeral.

A couple of hours later, everyone gathered to say goodbye to Sandy. Poppy had ordered that scouts go down in the bunker and search for the spider. They were able to find it and kill it safely. It was no longer a threat to the Branch, Creek, or the trollings.

Branch had Basil in his arms. His little boy was so confused and upset. Sandy was his full blood sister. He felt like he failed them both. Basil had been hurt, and Sandy died. He promised to take care of them. He was gray. Everyone was gray. Losing a child was so hard.

Fluorite kept her distance but watched from the back. She didn’t know Sandy as well as everyone else, but she had a feeling that the little one was precious. She began to sing. She felt awful for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the songs Branch and Fluorite sang. I don't own the songs. All credit goes to the song writers and artists.
> 
> Branch’s song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gg4zxY1vF1w
> 
> Fluorite’s song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ApDbmHGe-KQ


	15. No More Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch makes sure all the local spiders are taken care of.

After Sandy was buried, Branch turned to Quill. “Come with me son.” He took his hand and headed straight for the bunker.

Quill swallowed hard as Branch led him towards the bunker. His heart was pounding hard in his chest. Sandy was his responsibility, and now he was sure he was going to get punished for her death. He looked towards the others. He wasn’t sure what to do. Tears ran down his cheeks. “I’m sorry dad. I was with Rose when it happened. If I had known…” He sniffled and chocked out a sob. “I would have taken the bite for her.”

“Branch! What are you doing with Quill?! This wasn’t his fault!” Breeze followed them. “Don’t you dare punish him!”

Giggles followed his wife. “Branch! Think before you act!” He tried to get in front of Branch.

“Get out of my fucking way!” Branch shoved Giggles out of the way. He looked livid. “I’ve got some killing to do!” He went into the bunker and shut the door in Breeze and Giggles’ faces. He made sure the door was locked, before dragging Quill towards the weapon room.

“I’m very sorry dad!” Quill sobbed. He thought he was the one getting killed. “Please…I’ve got babies on the way. I have to help Fluorite…”

Branch sighed and let him go when he got to the weapon room. He pulled a sword out and looked at Quill.

Quill cringed and coward in fear. He thought Branch was going to kill him.

“You have babies to protect son. Take this and help me.” Branch offered him the sword.

Quill looked up at Branch with wide eyes. He reached for the sword and took it. He straightened up and wiped his face of tears. Branch just scared the cupcakes out of him. He thought Branch was talking about killing him, not spiders. “Sorry dad, I misunderstood.”

“Less talk, more action. Let’s go.” Branch grabbed his own sword and headed for the back door to the bunker. He didn’t want anyone stopping him. He was pregnant and knew Poppy and Breeze would try to stop him. He got to the back door and opened it. He yelped when Biggie grabbed him. “Let me go Biggie!”

“What did you do to Quill?!” Poppy snapped. She had her hand on her chest. Branch had just scared everyone.

“I’m alright aunt Poppy.” Quill came out of the bunker door and closed the door. “We’re going to go kill spiders.”

“No, neither of you are going out. You’re expecting twins with Fluorite, and Branch is pregnant!” Breeze came storming over and tried to take Branch’s sword from him.

“Let me the fuck go! I need to avenge her death!” Branch growled. “Help me or leave me the fuck alone!”

“This is not safe Branch.” Biggie sat him down but didn’t let him go. He wanted his brother in law safe.

“Think of the babies Branch.” Giggles came over and crossed his arms. “We all need you and Quill safe. Have someone else go out to kill the spiders.”

“No! I’ve got to do it! Let me go! This is my job as a father!” Branch tried to wriggle free from Biggie’s grasp. “I won’t lose any more family!”

“We’re going to miss her too Branch. Easy…” Poppy tried to take Branch’s sword, but he had a death grip on it. “Please Branch, we can’t have you going on this killing spree. If you get bit, you could easily die. Same with Quill. Let the scouts do it.”

“Please Branch…” Breeze looked worried about him. All this stress wasn’t good for him or his baby.

“Think about the rest of your children.” Giggles frowned and shook his head.

“I am thinking of my children!” Branch pulled out of Biggie’s grasp and took off by foot as fast as he could towards the forest.

“I’m sorry. I love you, but I have to go.” Quill looked at his family, and then took off after Branch. He was going to help him.

Biggie frowned and watched Branch take off. He had lost grip of him. He looked at Poppy, Breeze, and Giggles. “Let’s grab swords and bows with arrows so we can help him. He’s not going to stop until he feels that the village is safe again. We might as well make this mission a faster one.” He opened the bunker door and headed inside. He headed for the weapon room. 

Poppy, Breeze, and Giggles followed Biggie down into the bunker. Poppy made sure the door was closed. The four of them grabbed weapons, and then headed out the front door with them. Breeze went to Creek to tell him what was going on and asked him to watch the children. The four of them took off in different directions to kill spiders.

Several hours later, Quill came back to the village with Branch in his arms. He was tired. He headed for the medical pod with him.

Branch had sprained his ankle but was otherwise just fine. He had ended up dozing off in Quill’s arms. He was an exhausted daddy.

“Is he alright?!” Guy Diamond hurried over and took Branch from Quill, since Quill looked exhausted. He hurried for the medical pod with him.

“Yeah, but he twisted his ankle. He didn’t want to come back home.” Quill followed Guy Diamond into the medical pod. He explained what happened to Karma, and then sat down. He was a tired boy.

Branch woke up when Guy Diamond panicked. He looked annoyed. He wasn’t done killing spiders.

Guy Diamond sat Branch down in a bed. He looked relieved. He chuckled when he saw the look on Branch’s face. “Get some rest Branch. You’re tired.”

Karma began to heal Branch. “I agree. You should get some rest. You can go back out after you get some sleep.”

“I’m not going to be able to sleep.” Branch rolled onto his side and frowned. He sniffled and teared up. He was scared. He didn’t want to lose anymore children. He could feel light flutters in his belly. His young pod was awake and could sense its daddy’s stress.

“Try Branch…” Guy Diamond covered him up and sighed. “I’ll go out for you.” He took Branch’s sword, and then grabbed Quill’s sword. “I’ll have Smidge help.” He headed out the door with the swords.

Quill crawled into the bed with Branch and snuggled into him. He closed his eyes. “I love you dad.” He sniffled and hugged him close. Within minutes he was asleep.

Branch grumbled that he wasn’t done. He turned to Quill and held him. He groaned and began to doze off. He was exhausted too.

Karma watched them and smiled softly. “Rest you two. You have families to take care of.” She covered Quill with a blanket, and then peeked out the window. Branch had started a war. A war against the spiders. She hoped that no one got hurt in the process, but she understood the desire to protect. She was protective of Carrot and would want to do the same if he had been the one bitten.


	16. Family On Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch gets an ear full for running off.

Creek soon found out Branch was in the medical pod. He came and got him and Quill. He carried Branch home. He wasn’t going to let him run off again that night. “It’s time to rest my love.” He got into the bunker and laid him down in their bed. Their bed had seven of the eight living children on it. Branch pulled Rose close and cradled her. He knew her own time could easily come at any time, and he didn’t want to lose her either.

Quill stood by the door frame and watched them for a few minutes, before walking towards his bed. He felt he was too old to crawl into the bed like that anymore. He curled up into bed and cried quietly. He was going to miss Sandy so much. He cried himself to sleep.

Creek joined his mate in bed and pulled Leaf close. He held their youngest to his chest. He was struggling to sleep. He wasn’t sure sleep would take him.

Rose snuggled with Branch for several minutes, before looking up at him with sad pink eyes. She sniffled and moved her hand to his chest. She didn’t want anyone else to hurt. She began to sing. Tears ran down her cheeks. The grieving trolling wanted everything to be better.

Branch sniffled and cried as Rose sang. He held her and ran his hand through her bright pink hair. It took a little while but sleep soon took him.

It wasn’t long after that that sleep also too Creek and Rose.

The following morning, after everyone was up and had eaten breakfast, Branch packed up a bow and arrows, and got ready to head out again. He stepped out and was once again confronted by Breeze and Giggles. “Don’t even start with me. I’m not in the mood.”

“You’re not going out again. The spiders are taken care of.” Breeze crossed her arms. “Go find something else to do, that is safer.”

“I need to keep my children safe. I need to make sure no spiders were missed.” Branch glared at them.

“Have you finished Rose’s wheelchair yet? I haven’t seen her outside on her own since we go here. That project would be much safer than spider hunting.” Giggles tried to take Branch’s bow. He yelped when Branch elbowed him in the ribs.

Breeze removed Branch’s arrows. “You’re so stubborn! Stay home!”

“No!” Branch pushed Giggles off and snatched the arrows back. “I’ll work on Rose’s wheelchair once everything settles. I’m almost done with it. It doesn’t get done overnight. I’ve had to do a lot since we moved here. I’m not lifting anything heavy and I’ll do this safely. I’ve killed spiders before.” He huffed loudly and stormed towards the trees. He wasn’t happy that Giggles reminding him that Rose had no freedom right now. That wasn’t his fault. He had kids to raise and take care of, a new bunker to make, and a son to watch whom fathered babies far too young. It wasn’t like he wasn’t trying to take care of his beautiful Rose. “Thanks for reminding me that I’m a horrible father.” He grumbled angrily.

Giggles ran after him and grabbed him by the arms. He redirected him towards the village. “We’ve killed the spiders Branch. No need to go out again. Go home!”

Branch wriggled his arms free from Giggles and turned to him. He kicked him in the balls and sneered. “Don’t grab me like that!”

“Branch!” Breeze hurried over to her mate. “You’re such an ass!”

Giggles was holding himself. Tears filled his eyes and ran down his cheeks. Branch nailed him hard. He heaved up his breakfast.

Branch took his bow and arrows off. He slammed them to the ground and growled. “Fine! Go do the patrol for me! Leave me the fuck alone!” He stormed off to go sulk. He hid behind a tree and cried into his hands. 

“Oh my god, this pregnancy has him so impossible! I’ve never seen him this stubborn and angry.” Breeze helped her mate to his feet and led him towards the medical pod.

“Stubborn indeed…” Giggles held himself as Breeze walked him towards the medical pod.

Breeze got Giggles into the medical pod and had him lay down. She looked at Dr. Plum Plimsy. “Branch is an ass.” She began to gently remove Giggles’ pants. She winced, seeing that he was deep red where Branch nailed him.

“What happened?” Dr. Plum walked over and frowned when she smelled vomit.

“Branch kicked me where it counts.” Giggles groaned and winced when he felt his wife remove his pants.

Breeze left to go get Karma, so Giggles could be healed. She soon returned and leaned on a bed. She put her hand on her back. It was causing her pain.

Karma came in and healed Giggles. She watched Breeze. “Come here Breeze. Looks like you may have pulled a muscle in your back.”

Giggles frowned and watched his wife. He suddenly looked worried.

Breeze walked over and sat by Giggles.

Karma began healing her too. “It’s been a rough couple of days. You two should take it easy.”

“Easy for you to say. Branch is being foolish again.” Giggles sighed and relaxed when the pain eased from his penile and scrotal injury.

“I get that he’s protective. He makes that clear all the time, but he’s going overboard.” Breeze sighed heavily and put her hand on her belly. “I think I’m pregnant.” She whispered. “I remember having this back pain early on with the twins.”

“I’ll check.” Dr. Plum checked her belly and smiled up at her. “Yeah, there’s a baby in there. About eight weeks along. Must have happened right before the Bergen capture.”

“That explains a lot.” Giggles smiled and pulled his wife in for a kiss. “You’ve been tired lately.”

Breeze smiled softly. “I thought it was because we were so busy. Moving and resettling hasn’t been easy.” She sighed and snuggled up with Giggles.

“Get some rest. I’m happy for you both.” Karma smiled softly and headed out the door. She was jealous. She was still single, but no one seemed interested. She went to go take a nap with Carrot. She was tired.

“At least this time Branch can’t give us a hard time. You’re certainly old enough now.” Giggles smiled softly.

“What we do behind closed doors is not his business.” Breeze grumbled and rested her hand on her belly. She hoped Branch would calm down soon. His crankiness was driving her nuts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song Rose sang. I don't own the song. All credit goes to the creators.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmK_q3Js-8Y


	17. Moving A Step Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy comes up with an idea that she hopes pulls Branch out of his emotional slump.

For the next month, all the trolls were pretty quiet as they learned to cope and grieve at their own paces. Then one morning, Poppy decided that they all needed to get out of their depressive slumps. She confronted Creek and began planning for later that night. She felt that Quill and Fluorite had been grounded from each other long enough. She wanted them to get married, before the twins arrived. Once plans were made, she hugged Creek and smiled at him. “All you have to do is keep him distracted until sunset tonight. Bring him to the concert mushroom then. He’ll probably be mad, but he’ll live.” She smiled and headed towards Satin and Chenille’s flower pod. She had a wedding to prepare for.

“No problem Poppy. I’ll get him down to the beach for a little bit.” Creek headed into the bunker and looked for his mate. He found him in the workshop. He smiled, seeing that he was making the final touches on Rose’s wheelchair. “Looks perfect. She needed a new one anyway. She’s starting to get bigger.”

“She’s growing so fast.” Branch got up and began pushing it towards Rose’s room. He picked her up and put her into the chair. “A little big, but it gives you some room to grow.” He buckled her in so she wouldn’t fall out. He put one of her new teddies next to her to help her stay upright. He kissed her cheek and smiled.

Rose squealed in delight and smiled at Branch. “Thank you, daddy!” She used her hair to propel it. She headed straight for the front door. She was free! “Freedom!!!”

“There she goes, off to the big world to do her own thing.” Creek chuckled and pulled Branch in for a kiss. “Let’s go to the beach for a little while. You’ve been working hard and need a break.”

“Mm…alright.” Branch headed for the door. “Quill, you’re in charge.” He left the bunker with Creek. He headed for the beach. They had to reclaim the beach anyway.

Quill heard them leave. He frowned and gathered his siblings. He noticed Rose was gone. He headed outside to go look for her. He brought his younger siblings with him. He was protective and wasn’t going to screw this up again. He had no idea of Poppy’s plans yet.

Poppy saw Quill looking around outside the bunker. She smiled and walked towards him. “Quill let’s take the kids to my house for a playdate. I need to talk to you.”

“Sure, aunt Poppy. Am I in trouble?” Quill spotted Rose, chasing a butterfly in her new wheelchair. He looked relieved to see she was alright.

“No Quill, you’re not in trouble.” Poppy took his hand and led him towards her flower pod. “Come on little ones.” She walked into the flower pod and smiled when Layla, Eliza, and Aviator ran over to play with Branch and Creek’s kids. She led Quill to Fluorite’s room. She opened the door and smiled at Satin and Chenille. They were measuring Fluorite. She was just shy of three months pregnant and had a tiny baby bump.

“Quill…” Fluorite’s cheeks flushed when he came in. “Are you ready?”

Quill raised a brow and looked between the four of them. “Ready for what?”

“You’re getting married tonight.” Satin giggled and looked at Poppy. “You didn’t tell him?”

Chenille giggled and walked over to Quill. She began taking measurements of him. “You’re so tall Quill. It’s no wonder Fluorite thought you were sixteen.” She wrote down a few notes. “Looks like you might need new clothes soon. You grew a few notches since the mid-winter feast.” She pulled fabric out and began cutting it, while Satin worked on sewing. They had a lot to sew in a very short amount of time.

Quill gapped his mouth open. “My fathers approved of this?” He was in shock.

“One of them approves, and fortunately that’s all I need.” Poppy winked at him, and then walked over and powdering Fluorite’s wings. Clothes were extra uncomfortable for her, because of the bulkiness of her wings. Powdering them would make getting the dress on a little easier. Satin and Chenille had reassured that they would make the dress work so that the wings wouldn’t be squished.

Fluorite smiled at Quill. “I love you daddy.” She rested her hand on her belly. She was nervous and excited.

“I love you too mama.” Quill walked over and kissed her. He reached down and kissed her belly. “I love these two little beans too. I can’t wait to hold you.” He rubbed her belly gently. “When will I feel them move?”

“Soon Quill. Fluorite might feel them now, but it would be so light that it will just feel like gas to her.” Poppy smiled at them. She was glad that they were happy.

Fluorite kissed Quill back and giggled. “I haven’t felt it yet.”

Several hours later, everyone gathered at the concert mushroom. Quill was sporting a navy-blue suit with a light blue bowtie. He had a flower tucked in his suit top. He had Fluorite’s hand. Fluorite was in a light green dress, that dragged on the ground. Her hair was littered with flowers. Her wings were out of her dress and tucked close to her back. They were waiting for sundown. Creek was supposed to be back at any time with Branch.

It was starting to get dark. Quill was getting restless, so he turned to Fluorite and began to sing. He danced with her. He thought this was a good way to pass the time.

Creek had a little trouble getting Branch to leave the beach, but he finally managed to drag his mate home. He brushed his hair, and then brushed Branch’s hair on the way home.

“You’re acting strange.” Branch watched his mate. Creek never brushed his hair this soon after sex. He raised a brow when he heard Quill singing. He picked up his pace. He had a feeling he was with Fluorite. He flushed. He hadn’t lifted his son’s grounding. His eyes widened when he saw them at the concert mushroom. “They’re getting married! Oh, hell no!” He ran that way.

“Branch! Wait! You’re over four months pregnant! Don’t run like that!” Creek followed him.

Biggie saw him coming and grabbed him. He pulled him into a hug. “Aww, you came just in time grandpa. Your son and daughter in law are about to be married. It’s going to be so beautiful. Giggles? Come hold him so I can take pictures.” He smiled and winked at Creek.

Giggles walked over and grabbed his hand. “Let’s go see Quill off into the great world of adulthood Branch.” He led him towards the concert mushroom.

“I object! I don’t approve!” Branch tried to wriggle free. He flushed when Creek walked over and took his other hand. “Did you approve of this?!”

“Objection overruled.” Poppy grinned and stuck her tongue out at Branch. She was so proud of herself.

“He’s fourteen years old!” Branch growled. “I don’t approve; therefore, it won’t happen! I object!!!”

“I can overrule it Branch. She’s pregnant, and Quill has proven multiple times the last three months that he can do this. He can still live in your bunker and continue learning, but she needs to be with him.” Poppy smiled softly. “He’s always going to be your son. He’s just growing up.”

“She’s not moving in…” Branch grumbled. He startled when Giggles whacked his butt. He reached over and whacked him in the butt back. He glared at him and flushed when he saw that Giggles was blushing. “Don’t look at me like that. It’s creepy…”

Breeze flushed and rubbed her temples. “Giggles, I know you go both ways, but don’t flirt with my brother…”

“I didn’t need to know that.” Branch moved away from Giggles. He looked annoyed and embarrassed.

Creek stifled a nervous giggle. “This is getting heated.”

Giggles hid behind his wife.

Smidge smirked and rubbed her hands together. She suddenly had an idea, but she was going to have to wait until Branch was no longer pregnant.

Poppy cleared her throat. “Thank you, everyone, for gathering here today, to bare witness to the marriage of young Quill, and young Fluorite. With marriage, they will be able to raise their family and live in harmony. Quill, do you take Fluorite, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, until death do you part?”

“I do.” Quill held Fluorite’s hands. He looked nervous, but excited.

“I still don’t approve.” Branch grumbled. “I still object…”

“Fluorite, do you take Quill, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, until death do you part?” Poppy smiled at them.

“Of course…” Fluorite smiled at Quill. She was so glad that Poppy was making this official.

“Then by the power invested by me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.” Poppy saw that Branch was fuming red with anger. She won this round, and it made her proud.

“Don’t you do it!” Branch glared at Quill. He was livid. He was trying to teach his son a lesson, and no one was helping him do it. He needed all his children to know that underage sex was not OK.

Quill blushed and reached in for a kiss. He held Fluorite close and kissed her. He kept the lip lock, and even exchanged saliva with her. He was nervous that Branch would punish him, but right now, his desire to claim Fluorite as his wife, was stronger than his fear.

Fluorite returned the kiss and hid them behind her wings. Branch was making her nervous.

Branch glared at Poppy. He wasn’t a happy male. He wriggled out of Creek’s grasp and made his way up on the concert mushroom. He put his hands on his hips. “Alright, that’s enough. I don’t want your siblings to get bad ideas.”

“Branch…” Mama Goldie walked over and led him away. “Easy daddy, you’ve had enough excitement for one day. Why don’t you and Creek go home and leave Quill and Fluorite alone? He’s been punished long enough.”

Branch grumbled as he was led away. He wasn’t going to resist Mama Goldie’s wishes. He respected her like a mother. He headed for the bunker to sulk.

Creek followed his mate. He wanted to make sure Branch rested.

Quill watched his fathers leave. He held hands with Fluorite. He had a feeling Branch was going to continue to give him a hard time, but now Branch couldn’t pry them apart. They were husband and wife, whether Branch approved of it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Quill sang. I do not own this song. Credit goes to the creators!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UDDMYw_IZnE


	18. Cranky Branch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch gets into a fight with Creek.

Later that night, once everyone was settled down in the Bunker, Branch was clearing out one of the rooms furthest from Quill’s room. If Fluorite had to live with them, he was going to make sure that they didn’t sleep in the same room, or even in a room close to each other.

“Branch, this is crazy. They’re married, she’s not going to get more pregnant then she already is, and you shouldn’t be lifting.” Creek was putting things back into the room as Branch was taking them out. 

“They shouldn’t be married at all! I didn’t approve of this, and you knew it. You went behind my back!” Branch stopped and put his hand on his belly. He could feel his baby moving. He sighed and sat down. He hugged into his knees and glared at his mate. He wasn’t happy with him.

“Branch, he’s not a baby. He’s growing up. He had to grow up more because of what his father did, and from helping take care of Rose. He may be young, but he certainly has the maturity level of an adult. Let him live and be.” Creek sighed and watched him. “Are you alright?” He was worried about the baby.

“I’m trying to teach him and the children that underage sex is not OK. I’m fine. Just got kicked in the ribs. The baby reminded me to take it easy.” Branch sighed heavily. “They’re not sleeping in the same room!”

“Branch! Come on! They’re not hurting anyone…” Creek put his hands on his hips. “You’ve been a royal pain this pregnancy! What has your emotions all in a twist?!”

“Besides being pregnant when I didn’t want to have any more pregnancies? We all almost got eaten by Bergens, my son mated before he was old enough, and our daughter died at five years old! I have every right in the world to be a grouch!” Branch snapped and then teared up and began to cry.

Creek drooped his ears at the mention of Sandy. Both him and Branch were still gray in mourning. He pulled his mate in for a hug and cried with him. “I miss her too…”

“Get off me…” Branch tried to push him off. He sniffled and rubbed his face of tears. “I’m mad at you…”

“Take some deep breaths Branch. It’s not the end of the world. It’s going to be alright.” Creek had him look up. “I love you…”

“I love you too…” Branch grumbled. He flushed when he saw Quill peek around the corner.

“I’m sorry dad.” Quill drooped his ears. “I don’t want you to be mad. I’m trying so hard.”

“Come here Quill…” Branch motioned for him to come closer. Once Quill was right next to him, he pulled him in for a hug. “I’m mad, but I still love you. Don’t forget that.”

Creek smiled softly and held his mate and son. He was glad that Branch told Quill that he loved him. Quill really needed to hear it. “Let’s let them be tonight Branch. It’s been a long day. Let’s go to bed.” He got up and helped Branch to his feet.

“I’ll take care of Rose tonight. Get some rest.” Quill gave them each one more hug, and then headed for Rose’s room.

“Good night son.” Branch headed for the bathroom. He was still covered with sand from the beach. He needed a bath. He turned on the water and began to fill the bathtub.

Creek followed Branch and smiled at Rose when Quill came in with her. He watched him take care of his sister. He was a good caretaker. He was proud of his boy.

Quill quietly held Rose while she went to the bathroom. He scrunched up his face and waved his hand in front of his nose, while holding her with his other hand. “Watch out, she just laid a bomb.”

Rose giggled and smiled. “I ate eggs to make it extra stinky.”

Creek pretended to fall over and acted like he died. He stuck out his tongue for dramatic effect.

Branch snickered and cracked a smile. It was good to see that Rose was getting her sense of humor back. She had been so quiet since Sandy died.

Once Rose was done, and clean, Quill picked her up and carried her to her bed.

Creek glanced to see if they were gone. He got up and closed the door. He locked it and sprayed some flower spray in the room to clear out some of the stink. “She’s a powerful one.”

“She sure is.” Branch put some soap in the bathtub, undressed, and got in. He rested in the hot water and look at Creek. “Bathing with me my love?”

“Yeah…” Creek took his pants off and joined him in the tub. He grabbed a bar of soap and began to lather it up on his hands. He began bathing Branch. He wanted to get him relaxed.

Branch relaxed and let Creek bathe him. He kept glancing at him. He was still annoyed, but the light touch of his mate’s hands on his skin felt amazing. He even let out a moan when his mate cleaned his shaft.

Creek noticed that Branch’s member was beginning to swell. He cleaned it slowly and made sure to give his tip some extra attention. He bit his bottom lips, feeling his own member swell.

Branch shuddered leaned forward to kiss his mate. He murmured that his mate needed to be punished for being naughty. He pinned him down and slipped his erect member into Creek. He moaned and began to rock his hips. “Bad, you’re very, very bad…”

Creek grasped the sides of the tub and let out a loud moan. He held Branch’s hips and rocked his hips in rhythm with his mate’s hips. He was very pleased.

Things were getting heated in Quill’s room, too. With his fathers busy in the bathroom, he locked his door and walked over to Fluorite. He helped her out of her dress and then began removing his dress suit. He moved quickly. He wanted her so badly. He threw their clothes aside and crawled into bed with her.

“You seem eager. You know we will have to be quiet.” Fluorite smiled softly. She gasped when he began kissing her hungrily. 

“Shh…” Quill kissed her down her cheek and neck. He rubbed her vulva gently and murmured that he loved her very much. He pushed his length into her and began thrusting his hips. He resisted the urge to moan.

Fluorite bit her bottom lip and shuddered in delight. She moved her hips with his and tightened her walls. She was very pleased.

That night, Quill and Fluorite got away with a few hours of quiet sexual relations. No one else in the bunker was aware of their naughtiness. Only time would tell how long that would last.


	19. Where A River Flows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch has a rough morning.

Other than the occasional fight between Branch and Creek, over Quill and Fluorite, everything went smoothly for the next month and a half. Everyone was up that morning except for Branch. He was a week shy of his due date. He was having contractions but was mistaking them for a belly ache. They had eaten stuffed hot peppers the night before.

“Branch, are you feeling alright?” Creek came to check on his mate. He hadn’t gotten out of bed all morning. It was not normal for Branch to be in bed all morning.

“I’m uncomfortable. I don’t think dinner from last night is agreeing with me.” Branch sat up in the bed and gagged when a wash of nausea hit him. “Oh god…” He hurried for the bathroom but didn’t make it far. He began to puke what little he had in his stomach onto the ground. His night shorts were drenched in blood. His body was ready to deliver his baby.

Creek followed Branch and widened his eyes when he saw the blood. “Branch?! You’re having your baby my love. Why didn’t you tell me?!” He rubbed his back soothingly. He gently checked his mate and felt that the baby’s foot was sticking out of him. “We’re not making it to the medical pod.” He had him lean on the wall. “Fluorite?! Quill?! I need help!”

“I thought it was dinner last night. It was so good, but it was so spicy.” Branch pulled a hanky out of his hair and wiped his mouth. He leaned on the wall and cringed. He was in a lot of pain. He was unconscious when he had Tulip, so he didn’t experience this pain. “I feel like I’m being split in half…”

Quill came in and found the puke. He went to grab a towel, and then threw it on the mess. He gagged from the smell.

Fluorite turned the corner and put her hand over her eyes when she saw Branch’s bare bottom. She blushed and looked away. “Creek, I don’t think I should see his butt.” She didn’t catch that he was having normal pre-birth bleeding.

“He’s having the baby right now! I need blankets!” Creek had his hands under Branch. He helped guide her body out. His heart raced. “Push love, you’re having a breech deliver. Shoulders and head are going to be hard. You’re doing so well.”

Quill hurried to the closet. He came back and gave Creek a blanket. He watched, seeing that his baby sister was emerging. “She’s lavender like daddy Creek.” 

Branch bared down and hollered in pain. He struggled to push her out. “Oh my god!” He pushed hard.

“Get him on his hands and knees.” Fluorite helped Creek get Branch onto his hands and knees. She gently picked the baby’s bottom half up and straightened her out a little bit. She had never delivered a breech baby, but she read about it. She helped ease the baby girl’s head out. She caught her as she came out. She began cleaning her. She looked like Creek but had royal blue hair at the base of her head, instead of capri blue colored hair. The baby girl cried as Fluorite handed her over to Creek. She began to heal Branch. He as bleeding from a tear.

“She’s beautiful Branch.” Creek showed their daughter to him. “I’m so proud of you.”

Quill’s eyes were wide. He was shaking. “That’s so much blood. Is he alright?!”

Branch breathed hard and smiled at his daughter. He reached over and touched her little legs. “Hello sweetheart. You look a lot like your daddy. I want to name you River.”

“I’ve got him Quill. He’s going to be alright.” Fluorite reassured. She finished healing him, and then went to stand up. She got up too quickly and fainted. She fell onto her side.

Creek startled when she fell over. “Oh my god!” He helped Branch to a seated position, gave River to Branch, and then checked Fluorite for injuries. “I think she just fainted.”

Quill hurried over and whimpered. He sat down and held Fluorite. He looked scared. “Why would she faint?!”

“She may have gotten up too fast.” Branch admired River. He was sore and tired, but grateful that she came out and was healthy.

Fluorite wasn’t out long. She fluttered her eyes open and looked up at Quill. “Hey sweetheart…” She put her hand on her belly. Her twins were moving. “Did I faint?”

“Yeah, you fainted. Let me check your babies.” Creek felt her belly and sighed in relief. They were moving and kicking. “They seem just fine.”

Quill sighed in relief. He moved them closer to Branch and held her as he looked at his baby sister. “She’s so pretty dad.”

“Adorable…” Branch wrapped her up in a blanket and held her close. He began to nurse her. “You have nine brothers and sisters, whom love you very much. You’re so loved and so protected.”

Creek felt his heart break. He wondered if Branch was talking about Sandy or if he was including Fluorite. Either way, he was right. She would be very protected. He reached over and gave Branch a kiss. “I’ll clean up the hallway after I get you in bed. You did a great job Branch.”

Quill held Fluorite and smiled. He was going to have his own babies with her soon. He couldn’t wait to be a father.


	20. A Scared Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch really scares Fluorite.

A month later, Fluorite was on her way home from the medical pod. It was early afternoon and the children were at school, including Quill. Creek was with them, to teach about spirits and auras. It was her last day at work, before she went on maternity leave. She was just over five months pregnant and getting too round to do most things comfortably. She got to the bunker door and found it locked. She knocked on the door and frowned. The door was normally not locked during the day. She needed to go pee.

Branch opened the peep hole and frowned. “I know what you did with Quill last night.” He fused his brows. Basil had told on Quill and Fluorite. He had told Branch that he heard strange sounds in Quill’s room. Branch wasn’t amused.

“I’m kicked out?” Fluorite drooped her ears. She did mate, but she thought they were being quiet enough.

“Yep, you can go to Poppy’s flower pod. You’re not allowed in.” Branch’s eye twitched.

“I’m married to him.” Fluorite felt tears sting her eyes. “I’m having his babies soon. Please…I want to be with him. We won’t mate anymore.” She squirmed, feeling the nagging pressure of needing to pee. “Can I come in to go pee? Please?”

“I don’t trust you.” Branch glared at her.

“Branch! Let her in the bunker now! She’s about to pee herself!” Breeze came with a set of keys in her hand. She had been watching from her own flower pod.

Giggles followed his mate. He looked annoyed and concerned.

“No! She can go to your flower pod to go pee.” Branch glared through the bunker door peep hole. He growled when he heard Breeze unlock the door. “No!” He blocked the door. He glanced towards River’s cries. She sounded hungry. He looked pissed. “Go away so I can feed my River!”

Fluorite held herself. “I won’t make it anywhere else.”

Breeze got the door unlocked and stepped back.

Giggles shoved his way in and pinned Branch to the wall with his hair. “What the hell Branch?! What do you have against her?!”

Branch sneered and whacked Giggles with his hair. “Let me go!”

Fluorite bolted for the bathroom. She had tears in her eyes as she began leaving a stream of urine towards the bathroom. She sat down and wept on the toilet. She had an accident. She feared what Branch would do now.

Breeze glared at Branch. “Whether you like it or not, she’s carrying your adoptive grandchildren. You better start acting civil! I don’t want to see a broken family, like it was with you, me, and our biological father!” She sneered and put her hand on her swollen belly. She was only a week away from her own due date.

Giggles made sure Fluorite got to the toilet, and then let Branch go. “Leave her alone Branch. She’ll stress herself into labor. Must you treat everyone who marries your family like they’re the worst person ever?!”

“I don’t treat Biggie or DJ Suki badly. Just you and Fluorite! And it’s deserved!” Branch glared at him. Giggles had one major thing in common with Fluorite. They both came from different colonies. He didn’t trust strangers, ever. He also felt that Breeze could have had better, among other reasons. “She was in the wrong for mating with Quill! They might not even be Quill’s babies! How do we even know if she didn’t mate with other trolls before Quill?!” He stormed towards the bathroom. He frowned, seeing pee on the floor. He grumbled and grabbed a towel to clean it up with.

Fluorite finished in the bathroom and grabbed a towel out of there. She began cleaning up her mess. It wasn’t easy, since her belly was so round.

Breeze and Giggles followed Branch to make sure he didn’t mistreat Fluorite further.

Branch came into the bathroom with the towel. He was cleaning up the pee.

Fluorite startled when he came in. She backed up and coward by the bathtub. She began to shake. “I’m so sorry…”

Branch saw her cower. He sighed and shook his head. “It was an accident. Go lay down. I’ll take care of it.” He sounded a little more civil. He started to wonder why she looked so scared.

“That’s better. Now be nice to her. If not, you’ll be answering to me.” Breeze headed for the door with Giggles. 

Giggles hesitated. He wasn’t sure Branch should be home alone with her. He shot a glare at him, before heading out the door with his wife.

Fluorite sniffled and eased onto her feet. She headed for Quill’s room. She had her hand on her swollen belly. She was having a contraction but didn’t dare say a word. Branch was scaring her. Once in Quill’s room, she closed and locked the door. She laid down in the bed and laid down on her side. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest. She hoped Quill would be home soon.

A couple of hours later, Quill came home. He headed straight for the bedroom. He knew Fluorite was home. He knew today had been her last day at work. He tried to open the door, but found it locked. “Fluorite? Why is the door locked?”

Fluorite got up and headed for the door. She unlocked the door, and then leaned on the wall. Tears ran down her cheeks. Her contractions were strong and close together. She was in active labor.

Quill opened the door and frowned when she saw that she was upset. “Did dad hurt you?!” He checked her over and widened his eyes when he saw that there was blood between her legs. He looked suspicious. Why was she acting scared and why was she bleeding?

Fluorite locked the door and walked towards the bed. “Keep the door locked.” She got on the bed and laid on her side. She breathed and let out a groan. She didn’t answer his question. Branch didn’t physically hurt her, but he did frighten her. She grabbed Quill’s hand when he crawled into the bed with her to cuddle. She quietly squeezed his hand during a contraction.

Branch heard Quill come in. He had River in his arms, and Quill’s bedroom keys in his pocket. He had heard her lock the door but had left her alone. He had the keys just in case he needed to unlock the door. He was nursing River. He walked over to the door and frowned when he heard Fluorite groan. He fused his brow. He had a feeling they were mating, despite him being angry at her earlier. He heard her groan again. He sneered and shifted River into one of his arms. He knocked on the door. “What are you two doing in there?!”

Quill hesitated and looked at the door. “Cuddling in bed.”

Fluorite startled when he knocked on the door. She whimpered and hugged Quill to her. Tears ran down her cheeks. She was so petrified. 

Branch tried to open the door. He found it locked. “Why is the door locked?!” He pulled the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. “You better not be mating!” He opened the door to find that Quill was holding a frightened Fluorite. He looked confused. He looked between them, and then saw the blood. “Oh my god...” He detached River from him and tucked her into his hair. He rushed towards the closet to grab blankets.

River scrunched up her face and began to cry. She wasn’t done nursing.

Quill got up and hurried to the door. He locked the door and hurried back over to Fluorite. His heart was racing. Branch was now scaring him too. He held her hand and caressed it. “What do I do Fluorite?” He was scared. He could see that she was in labor but wasn’t sure about delivering his own babies.

“Just hold my hand right now. Oh god, it hurts so badly…” Fluorite burst into tears and began to cry.

Branch came back with blankets. He found the door locked again. He sat the blankets down and unlocked the door again. He hurried over. “How far apart are the contractions?” He sat the blankets down and yelped when Fluorite whapped him on the arm with her hair. “I’m trying to help.”

Quill was tense. He watched his adoptive father with wide eyes. He was shaking. He turned to Fluorite and held her hand. He pressed his forehead against her forehead. “Let him help mama. He won’t hurt them.” He ran his hand through her two-toned hair. If Branch did hurt the babies, he would kill him. He was protective.

“I’m so scared.” Fluorite whimpered and clenched her teeth during the next contraction. “Their very close together. Oh my god. It hurts!” She was shaking. She bared down and began to push.

Branch gently spread her legs and yelped when she kicked his chin. He rubbed his chin and frowned. “Easy mama.” He caught a baby girl when she emerged. She was smaller than he remembered Tulip being. He sat her down on a blanket and began to clean her. “Come on baby girl, cry for me.” He was worried about her size.

Quill looked over and gapped his mouth open. “She’s so tiny. Smallest baby I’ve ever seen, and Tulip was tiny.” He looked worried.

Fluorite trembled. “Don’t hurt my baby…” She was so scared that Branch would hurt her.

The tiny baby girl was light blue glitter, with bright pink and burgundy two-toned hair. She had a very tiny set of downy fluff white wings on her back. After a lot of encouragement, she began to let out weak cries.

“That’s a good baby girl. She’s so pretty.” Branch gently wrapped her in a blanket and gave her to Quill. He got ready to catch the second twin.

“I’m going to break her. She’s so tiny…” Quill sat down by Fluorite and showed her their baby. “Look at what you did.” He smiled down at her and kissed her. “One more mama…”

Fluorite kissed him back. She still looked nervous. She breathed and eyed Branch warily. Her maternal instincts screamed to defend her babies against him. He was scary. “Don’t hurt my babies.” She bared down and whimpered. This one was a bigger baby. She got him out. 

The second baby was green like her, but without glitter. He had lilac and pink two-toned hair. He had a set of baby blue downy wings on his back. He cried as Branch cleaned him up.

Branch got him clean and wrapped him up. He gently gave him to his mama. He glanced up at Fluorite and frowned, seeing that she was shaking. He saw the distrust in her eyes. He looked down and frowned. “I’m sorry for accusing. I didn’t know you were in labor.”

Quill wasn’t sure what to say. He shifted and gave Fluorite a kiss. He admired his son. “He’s so cute…”

Fluorite breathed hard and watched Branch. She cradled her son when Branch gave him to her. She looked down at him and let out a heavy sigh. “You’re both a little early, but at least you two are healthy.” She was tired. She cringed, feeling the urge to push again.

Branch watched her. He noticed her belly was still quite large. He gently put his hand on her belly. “I don’t think you’re done.” He felt a light kick. “It’s triplets. Push Fluorite.”

“Triplets?!” Quill widened his eyes. He gently sat the first born in the cradle, and then picked up his son. He gently sat him down by his sister. “You can do it mama.” He held her hand.

Fluorite glared at Branch when he touched her belly. She kicked him in the chest. She whimpered and began to push. After a few pushes, she delivered a second baby boy. 

The little one looked like the middle triplet. He was a little smaller. He cried as Branch cleaned him up.

Branch groaned. His chest hurt from that kick. He didn’t blame her for being protective. “You two are going to be so busy.” He got the third triplet clean and wrapped him up. He gave him to Fluorite and then got up. “I’ll go get Creek.” He hurried out the door. He suddenly had an overwhelming sense of guilt. It was obvious that these three babies were Quill’s babies. He could see that Fluorite was terrified of him and could see that he had frightened his son. He met Creek at the front door and told him what happened.

Creek widened his eyes and ran towards Quill’s room. He saw the babies and smiled softly. “They’re beautiful!” He walked over and helped Fluorite set the smallest two set up to feed first.

“Fluorite did a great job.” Quill held the second triplet as the first and third babies nursed. He was a young father, but he was proud. “I’m going to try so hard to be a good daddy. I love you three so much.” He reached down and kissed Fluorite. “I love you too, mama.”

“I love you daddy.” Fluorite held her babies and watched them nurse. “She’s so tiny. Is she alright?”

“She latched on to nurse. She’ll probably be fine, but we will take her in to check her in a little bit. Let’s pray Smidge doesn’t see her. She’ll want to steal her.” Creek smiled at her. “Get some rest. Labor and deliver is hard work.”

Fluorite and Quill talked it over, and decided on Sapphire for the girl, and Pine and Spruce for the boys. Once the babies were fed, the two of them snuggled in bed with their babies. They were going to spend the rest of the day bonding with their new family.


	21. Difficult Decisions Are Difficult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluorite and Quill make a decision for the protection of their triplets and his family.

About twenty-four hours after Fluorite gave birth, Quill was packing up his and Fluorite’s stuff. It took hours to get out of Fluorite what had happened while he was in school, and he wasn’t happy with Branch. He planned to take Rose, Basil, and Violet with him too. They were his blood family, and he needed them all safe.

Branch heard a lot of moving around in Quill’s room. He paced the hallway but didn’t dare open the door. He knew he had frightened them. He wanted to know what his son was doing. He knew they were not mating. Mating would be far too uncomfortable this soon after birth.

Fluorite woke up from a nap and got up. She was still quite sore from pushing out three babies. She eased up off the bed and headed for the door. She needed to go to the bathroom. She opened the door and widened her eyes when she saw Branch. She locked and closed the door. She cautiously moved towards the bathroom. She had her hand on her belly. It was still puffy and sore.

“Fluorite? Are you alright?” Branch walked over to her and watched her shrink. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Fluorite cowered by the wall and cringed when he got closer. She feared him, even though he hadn’t physically hurt her.

“What’s wrong?” Branch had seen that look before. It was a similar look that Quill would give him when he was younger when he thought he was in trouble. He had a feeling she was mistreated before.

“Leave me alone.” Fluorite moved away from him and then slipped into the bathroom. She sat down and whimpered as she attempted to relieve herself. It wasn’t comfortable after giving birth.

Branch frowned and went to get her an ice pack. He had heard that whimper and knew ice helped.

Fluorite couldn’t have a bowel movement. She cleaned up and washed her hands. She headed for the bedroom and startled when Branch came around the corner.

Branch offered her the pack of ice. “It’ll help with swelling. Make sure you eat lots of fruit and vegetables, and drink plenty of water. It’ll help the discomfort.”

Fluorite took the ice. “Thank you…” She unlocked and opened the door to Quill’s room and tried to close the door. 

Branch blocked the way. He wanted to see what Quill was doing. “You’re packing?” He looked worried.

Fluorite sneered and kicked him, despite being sore. She had babies to protect. She backed away and got between Branch and the babies.

Branch had got nailed in the balls. He eased to the ground and held himself. He groaned and whimpered. “Oh my god…”

Quill widened his eyes and looked between them. He wasn’t sure what to do.

“Get out of our room!” Fluorite trembled as she tucked her triplets into her hair. She grabbed the largest of the three, Pine, last, and noticed he was limp as a ragdoll. He didn’t look good and wasn’t breathing. She widened her eyes and checked his pulse. It was there, but weak. “Oh my god…” She gave him a tiny breath, and began preforming life saving measures.

Branch eased to his side and groaned.

“What’s going on?!” Creek came in and frowned, noticing Branch was on the floor. He looked up at Fluorite, seeing from the corner of his eye that she was trembling. He saw the baby and gasped. “Shit! We got to get him to the medical pod. I’ve got him.” He gently took little Pine and rushed towards the front door.

Quill dropped what he was doing and picked up Fluorite, so she didn’t have to run. He ran out the door with her.

Fluorite sobbed into her hands as she was carried away. She was pretty sure the second born baby was going to die.

Branch groaned and rubbed his member. He was sore. He got up and went to get River. He headed out the door to go make sure the sickly preemie was alright.

Creek worked on Pine as he hurried to the medical pod. He got to the medical pod and gently gave Pine to Mama Goldie. “He stopped breathing!”

Pine had been revived on the way, thanks to Creek’s fast actions. He cried in Mama Goldie’s arms.

“Don’t panic Creek. It happens sometimes with preemies. He’s breathing now. You did a good job.” Mama Goldie made sure his mouth and nose was clear of fluids and wrapped him up in a blanket. “Keep him warm. He’s so little.” She pressed the little one to her chest to help warm him up. She began preparing a hot water bottle to help warm him up. “He’s a little hypothermic.”

Quill sat Fluorite down in a bed and pulled Sapphire and Spruce out of Fluorite’s hair. He gave them to Fluorite and put a blanket over her so they could be warm. He was shaking with worry. “We wanted to check on Sapphire too…”

Fluorite was wide eyed. She was glad Pine was crying. He really scared her. “Is he alright?”

“Everything should be OK now. Try keeping them close and warm. They can’t regulate their body temperature very well right now.” Mama Goldie gently sat Pine down between his siblings, and then draped a hot water bottle over their bottoms, to help warm them. She looked at Sapphire and smiled softly. “She’s a premature dwarf. Must run in one of your families. She should be just fine. I want them to stay here for a week, since Pine stopped breathing. Just to make sure they make it through their first week of life.”

Creek sighed in relief and sat down by the bed. “Poor beans. We keep the bunker a little too cold for babies this little. I’m sorry mama.” He reached over and rubbed Pine’s back gently. “I’m glad he’s crying.”

Branch came in and sat down in a chair. He watched from a small distance away. Fluorite got him good. He held himself. He was sore.

Breeze came in. She looked between them and frowned. “Is everything alright?” She glared at her brother, before walking over and looking at the tiny triplets. “Did grandpa scare you again babies?”

Giggles wasn’t that far behind. He kept himself between Branch and Fluorite.

Quill explained what happened, and then sat down by Fluorite and held her hand. “I don’t know how I’ll be able to pack now.”

“Pack?” Creek looked alarmed. “Where are you going?”

“Moving out…” Fluorite whispered. She looked worried and scared.

“The hell you are!” Branch suddenly snapped. “You’re staying in the bunker Quill!”

“Branch! Don’t you make me move in to watch your ass!” Breeze looked at him challengingly. She looked at Creek and began to explain to him what she had seen the day before.

“Branch?! You wouldn’t let her in the bunker? She lives there.” Creek frowned.

“I was angry. I’m sorry.” Branch sighed and crossed his arms. “Quill is too young to move out.”

“I need my family safe. You’re making me and my family feel unsafe Branch.” Quill looked worried. “You’ve been mean to Fluorite since the day you found out we mated. We’ve apologized profusely, helped out around the house and with disasters, and have tried hard to turn this around. You’re making Fluorite out to be the worst troll over. She’s not a monster! You have her absolutely petrified of you! She was abused not only by her own parents, but by her own village! I don’t know what the heck, but it’s got to stop…” He teared up. “We’re moving out. Fluorite, Basil, Violet, Rose, the triplets, and I. We’re all going to manage in our own flower pod.”

Creek’s heart broke. Their adoptive children wanted to move out of their bunker. He looked down and frowned. “I’m sorry you feel unsafe Fluorite. I wish I could make you feel safer.” He sighed and frowned. He knew why Branch was protective, but he had gone overboard, and was scaring the family he loved away.

Branch looked at Quill with wide eyes. He frowned and looked down. “I’m sorry for being too overprotective. I’ll ease up.” He gently removed River from his hair and held her. He was sad. He was attached to Quill, Rose, Basil, and Violet. He didn’t want them to go.

“This is what I meant about breaking up a family Branch.” Breeze sighed and shook her head. She walked over to Quill and took his hand. “Poppy and I will help you, even if one or both of us have to move into the bunker to help. I hate to see you torn from Creek. He’s been a good father to you.” She felt Branch was a good dad too, but he needed to cool his jets.

Giggles smirked and looked at Branch. Branch was stuck with him now. “I’m alright with helping them out in the bunker. I’ll go pack up now as a matter of fact. Get the twins ready to move in.” He gave Breeze a kiss, and then headed out the door.

“Alright, I’ll stay, but only if Breeze and Giggles move in.” Quill rubbed Pine’s back gently. “I’ll protect you Fluorite. The triplets too. Last chance I’m giving Branch. I need my family safe.”

Fluorite looked unsure but nodded slowly, anyway.

Branch hung his head and sighed. He wasn’t happy that Breeze and Giggles were going to move in, but he didn’t dare argue. He was going to have to do some major damage control if he wanted to keep Rose, Basil, Quill, and Violet around. He just hoped it wasn’t too late to regain their trust.


	22. Sweeter Than She Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluorite realizes Branch is nicer than she thought.

For the next week, Giggles transitioned his family into the bunker. He had a feeling this was going to be for a while, so he moved everything in. He made sure to help Breeze with the kids, so she didn’t over do it. She was due at any time. As evening settled in the bunker, everyone gathered at the table for dinner. Everyone was at the table but Breeze.

“Breeze? It’s dinner time!” Branch called her.

Giggles got up and went to go look for her. He had a feeling she may have went into labor.

Breeze was in the bathroom. She looked concerned. She gently poked her belly. Her baby hadn’t moved for a while. She thought maybe he or she was asleep, but after not feeling the baby move for over an hour, she was getting worried. She got up and headed out of the bathroom. She saw Giggles. “Something is wrong with the baby.”

Giggles frowned and felt his heart skip a beat. He gently put his hand on her belly. “What makes you think that?”

Creek followed Giggles, to make sure everything was alright. He frowned when he looked at Breeze’s belly. His eyes went wide. The baby’s spirit was gone. It appeared he or she had died inside of Breeze. “We need to get her to the medical pod.”

Breeze headed for the door. She wasn’t waiting.

Giggles gently picked Breeze up and headed for the door.

Fluorite heard the commotion and went to check. She had just come home that day with the triplets. She frowned, noticing a panic. She followed them out the door. She had a worried look on her face.

“Branch watch the kids! Emergency!” Creek opened the door for them and followed them as they left the bunker.

Giggles got Breeze to the medical pod and sat Breeze down in a bed.

Breeze put her hand on her belly. She looked worried.

Creek whispered to Dr. Plum about his findings. He looked down as Dr. Plum rushed to get Breeze to the back.

Dr. Plum didn’t wait. She got Breeze to the back and gave her a sedative. She prepped her for surgery, and then opened her belly once Breeze was asleep. She removed a light-yellow baby, with red hair. She sat her down in the bed and began cleaning her up.

Fluorite followed her to the back and helped her stimulate the baby. It became clear quickly that the baby wasn’t meant for this world. Her heart broke for Breeze. She began healing Breeze, so she didn’t have to wake up in pain.

Dr. Plum came out with the baby. She gave her to Giggles. “She’s gone. I’m so sorry.”

Giggles teared up and began to cry. He held the little one close. Their little girl was stillborn.

“I’m so sorry Giggles.” Creek rubbed his back and frowned. “I’ll go get Branch and watch the kids. He needs to come support his sister.” He headed out the door. He headed for the bunker and quietly told Branch what was going on. He then sat down at the dinner table and watched the kids eat. They all looked very confused. He didn’t tell them what was going on yet. There was a funeral to plan first.

Branch felt his heart break. He headed out the door and hurried for the medical pod. He arrived and looked at the baby. She had been placed in a cradle so Giggles could be with his wife. He gently picked her up and frowned. “You’re so pretty. I’m so sorry baby girl.” He looked up when Dr. Plum, Giggles, and Fluorite came out with Breeze. He walked over to Breeze’s bed and sat down by her. He gently sat the baby down on her chest and held his sister. He cried for her. He was glad she moved in. She was going to need the support right now. “I’m so sorry little sister. You didn’t deserve this.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Fluorite gave Giggles a hug. She couldn’t imagine. She would be very upset if she lost her babies.

“I’m going to go prepare her for burial. Please let me know when she wakes up.” Giggles sniffled and gently picked the baby girl up. He carried her towards Queen Poppy’s flower pod. He was gray and heart broken.

About an hour later, Breeze woke up. She cracked her eyes open and looked up. She saw Branch. She put her hand on her belly and frowned. “Is my baby gone?” Tears filled her eyes.

“I’m afraid so. She’s a beautiful baby girl. I’m very sorry.” Branch reached over and hugged her gently. “I’m here for you little sister. I’ll help you.” He wasn’t sure how he could make it better, but he was going to try.

“I’ll go get Giggles.” Fluorite tucked her triplets into her hair and headed out the door. She had sat by Breeze the whole time and watched her. She had watched Branch with Breeze, and realized he was a nicer troll then she thought. She looked around and found Giggles. He was talking to Satin and Chenille. They had just put the baby in a little dress. “Breeze just woke up. I’m going to go home and check in with Quill.” She headed home to tell her husband what was going on.

Giggles carried his youngest daughter to the medical pod. He came in and sat down by Breeze. He looked sad.

Breeze went gray the moment she saw her baby girl. She wept and reached over to put her hand on her chest. “Rest my baby girl. I love you.” She sniffled and rubbed her face of tears. “I want to name her Peace.” She looked upset. “Peace be with you baby Peace.”

About an hour later, everyone gathered to say goodbye to Peace. Everyone was gray and sad. It was uncommon for babies to die in the pod, but it did sometimes happen. They were there to support the grieving parents. They were all sad for them.


	23. Trying To Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil tries to make Breeze feel better.

The next day, Basil refused to go to school. The six-year-old was worried about his auntie Breeze. He followed her around and gave her hugs whenever she stopped moving. He looked worried. He could hear her crying. He didn’t like when anyone cried.

Breeze settled down on the couch after seeing Lulu and Sage off to school. Giggles had walked them to school and promised to bring her back something special. She picked up Basil and held him. She knew he was trying to make her feel better. She quietly ran her hand through his three-toned hair. “I love you buddy.” She teared up and sniffled. She was feeling empty. She missed her baby.

“Is there anything I can get you Breeze?” Branch sat down by her and took her hand. He was so worried about her. Sandy wasn’t a baby, but he knew losing a child hurt. He wanted to make sure she took care of herself. Grief did crummy things, and he knew it.

“I don’t want anything right now Branch. Basil snuggles are all I need right now.” Breeze sniffled and rubbed Basil’s back.

River woke up and began to cry. She was hungry. 

Before Branch could pull her out of his hair, Basil grabbed her and gave her to Breeze. “River wants Breeze’s milk.”

Branch couldn’t help but smile. He didn’t mind if Breeze fed River.

“Of course, sweetheart.” Breeze sat River up to nurse and sniffed when her niece suckled on her breast. She had been expressing milk, and helping Fluorite nurse her triplets, so her milk hadn’t begun to dry up yet. What wasn’t used was frozen for later. She wanted to make sure her milk still got used, even if it was for a trolling later, whom didn’t have a mama or daddy.

Basil smiled and put his hand on River’s cheek. He felt her nurse off Breeze. “Good job sissy. Make mama Breeze feel better.” He laid down on Breeze’s chest and listened to her heartbeat. “My Breeze and my River.”

Poppy came to the bunker door and knocked on it. She had her had on her belly. She was pregnant herself and was worried about Breeze. She wanted to see if there was anything, she could do for her. She even thought of offering her, her baby.

Branch got up and went to the door. He answered it and let her in. “I promise I’m leaving Fluorite alone.” He looked towards Fluorite and Quill’s room.

“I’m not here today to bug you about that. I came to check on Breeze.” Poppy hugged Branch and frowned. “Where is she?”

“She’s this way.” Branch led her towards the living space. He tried to take River to change her diaper, but Basil kept a hold of her leg. “Let go Basil. She has a soiled diaper.”

“She needs auntie Breeze.” Basil pouted and kept a hold of the infant’s leg.

River scrunched up her face and began to cry. Basil’s grip was too hard.

“Let her go Basil.” Breeze pried him from River and then held him. “It’s alright. I know you’re trying to help, but she needs to be with her daddy.” She sat up and sniffled. She kept Basil pressed to her chest.

“She needs to be with you…” Basil pouted and buried his face into Breeze’s chest.

“Protective little one.” Poppy sat down and rubbed his back. “River is alright sweetie.”

Branch went to change River and soothe her. She was wailing now. Basil had unintentionally frightened her.

Fluorite scrambled into the room and looked between them all. She looked alarmed. “Is River alright?”

“Yeah, River’s just fine.” Breeze motioned Fluorite over and cuddled into her and Poppy. She began to cry. She was struggling. She was supposed to have a healthy and happy baby. It wasn’t fair.

Poppy and Fluorite held Breeze and let her cry it out.

“Breeze is very sad. I don’t like it.” Basil sniffled and rubbed his face of tears. “Everyone is sad. Makes me so sad.” He felt Poppy’s belly and smiled when he felt a kick. “Auntie Poppy’s baby says hi. He wants to come soon and play.”

“He? Do you know the gender Basil?” Breeze couldn’t help but smile. There was a slightly larger female population with the trollings, so she suspected he was hoping for a boy.

“He seems to actually know. He knew I was having two boys, and a girl, but I kept telling him I was having two. He knew River was a girl, and he knew Peace was a girl. I have no idea how he knows. I don’t think he even knows, yet. He can’t predict until close to the birth though. It is cute…” Fluorite closed her eyes. She was tired. The triplets didn’t sleep through the night, and she was up constantly to feed them.

Branch sat down in his recliner and rocked River gently. He put a pacifier in her mouth and watched Fluorite, Poppy, and Breeze bond. He was starting to calm down about Fluorite. Especially after watching her help Breeze the last twenty-four hours.

Giggles came back to the bunker with a cuddlepup. He walked over to Breeze and gently sat the cuddlepup down in her lap. “I know she won’t fill the hole we feel in our hearts, but I hope she’ll make you feel a little better.”

Breeze picked up the tiny critter. She held her and sniffled. “Oh Giggles, she’s so cute.” She pulled him into a hug and cried into his shirt. He was right, the puppy wasn’t going to make her hurt go away, but she was going to help her feel better. “Her name is Snuggles.”

Branch’s eye twitched. He didn’t like cuddlepups. He glared at Giggles. He groaned and covered his face and head with a blanket when Poppy glared at him back. He wasn’t happy with this new development at all. He couldn’t help but mumble that they got huge and were not cute forever.

“Snuggles is so soft!” Basil felt the cuddlepup’s coat and giggled when she licked him. “I want one!”

“That was very sweet of you Giggles.” Poppy smiled and reached in to kiss his cheek. “You’re so sweet.”

Giggles held his wife and ran his hand through her mint green hair. “I love you Breeze.”

“I love you too Giggles.” Breeze cuddled with Snuggles and sniffled. It was going to take time, but this made her feel a little better. She was glad Giggles got the puppy.


	24. The Midnight Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A midnight snack ends in heartbreak.

A week later, in the middle of the night, Giggles got up. He couldn’t sleep and was hungry. He walked towards the kitchen and grabbed a muffin. He began to eat it quietly. He was halfway through it when he breathed in a chunk that was in his mouth by accident. He widened his eyes and tried to cough it out. He couldn’t get it up. He made his way towards the bedroom. He felt lightheaded by the time he got to the bedroom. He got to Breeze’s side of the bed and shook her. He began to feel weak. He collapsed to the floor.

Breeze groaned when Giggles shook her. She cracked her eyes open just in time to see him collapse to the floor. She scrambled to her feet and checked him over. “Hold on Giggles! Branch! Help me!” She could see that he wasn’t breathing. She laid him flat on his back and checked his airway. She saw some of the muffin in his mouth. She fished what she could out. She rolled him to his side and patted his back hard. “Cough it out!”

Branch heard her scream for him. He scrambled into their room and frowned, seeing that Giggles was choking. He picked him up and tried to push it up. Giggles was unable to stand at this point and was heavy. He sat him down and opened his mouth. He fished out the muffin chunk. “Got it…”

Giggles had gone too long without breathing. He took a few agonal breaths, before going still.

Breeze shrieked and covered her eyes. “Oh my god, no!” She began to shake and sob.

Branch attempted to revive Giggles but was unable to. His heart broke for his sister. He didn’t like Giggles, but he knew Breeze loved him. He turned to Breeze and hugged her close. “I’m so sorry…”

“He can’t be gone! Oh my god…” Breeze sobbed into Branch’s chest. She was shaking upset. She had lost her baby eight days earlier. It wasn’t fair.

Creek peeked in and gasped when he saw Giggles on the ground. “What happened?!”

“He choked on a muffin.” Branch looked sad. He held Breeze and rubbed her back. She didn’t deserve this.

“He needed to go take care of Peace.” Breeze hiccupped and shook. She didn’t want to let go of Branch. She was shaking upset.

Creek quietly picked Giggles up. “I’ll go get him ready for burial. He needs a funeral.” He headed out the door.

A few hours later, everyone gathered to say goodbye to Giggles. Branch, Creek, Poppy, and DJ Suki stood close to Breeze for support. They were worried about the grieving mama. She had lost her husband and baby in a very short amount of time.

Biggie said a silent prayer, before having everyone go quiet to give their last-minute goodbyes to Giggles. The silence was broken by Poppy’s heavy breathing.

“Are you alright Poppy?” DJ Suki asked quietly.

“I’m fine.” Poppy whispered. She had her hand on her swollen belly. She was in labor but didn’t want to interrupt the funeral. She had been in labor for a couple of hours. She had a blanket in her hair and was ready just in case the funeral didn’t finish in time. She really wanted to be there to support Breeze.

After a moment of silence, Giggles was lowered to the ground. He was buried next to Peace’s grave. Breeze wanted him to be with her. Everyone took turns placing dirt on his casket. Once he was buried, everyone took turns giving Breeze a hug. They were all worried about her. Giggles was very young at the age of twenty-five years old. She was only twenty-three years old. She was a young widow.

Breeze was the last one to put dirt on the grave. She sank to her knees and put a flower on the mound of dirt. She sniffled and held Lulu and Sage when they came over to snuggle with their mama. “It’s going to be alright babies. Mama will take good care of you.” She was trying so hard to stay strong for her twins.

Branch put his hand on Breeze’s shoulder. “I’m very sorry for being mean to him Breeze.” He drooped his ears. He felt guilty. He never thought Giggles would die young or even suddenly. It gave him a huge reality check.

Poppy was leaning on Biggie at this point. She insisted she be beside Breeze. She held Biggie’s hand and grasped it during a particularly harsh contraction.

“Let’s get you to the medical pod Poppy.” DJ Suki looked worried.

“I’m not leaving Breeze.” Poppy pulled the blanket out of her hair and breathed hard. She reached down and caught her son as he was born. She cleaned him up and breathed hard. “It’s warm outside anyway. He’ll be fine.” She smiled when the pink boy with baby pink hair began to cry. “You crashed a funeral baby boy. I wish you had waited…”

Breeze turned to Poppy in time to see her deliver her son. She walked over and sniffled. “It’s alright Poppy. He’s allowed to come to the funeral too.”

Biggie looked a little pale but was able to keep upright this time, barely. He supported his wife. He was impressed that she did that while standing. “You’re a champ.”

Poppy looked up at Biggie and smiled. “Biggie and I talked about this baby, Breeze. I want you to have him. I know he won’t replace Peace but…”

“No Poppy, he’s your baby. It’s going to be alright. I have my twins.” Breeze smiled softly and gave Poppy a hug. “I want visitation rights, but he’s yours.”

“You have a deal Breeze.” Poppy sniffled and smiled up at her. “I’ll be visiting often.” She looked at her son. “Your name is Crash.”

“I’ll like that a lot too.” Branch smiled softly. He looked forward to lots of sisterly visits from them. He liked his family being together.

The entire colony began to sing. They were going to miss Giggles a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song the colony sang. I do not own this song. All credit goes to the creators!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mKWtYOswmyk


	25. A Beautiful Memorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy throws a celebration of life.

A week later, Poppy began setting up for a celebration of life. She wanted to release balloons in Giggles, Peace, and Sandy’s honor. She had tried multiple times to get Branch to leave with Basil to go down to the beach, just in case one of the balloons popped. She knew both of them were fearful of balloon pops. Once all the balloons were ready, she began having everyone gather.

Basil and Rose were in Rose’s wheelchair. They were snuggling. Basil had been very clingy the last couple of weeks and seemed to sense that Rose’s own life was fragile.

Branch was by Breeze. He had helped her make her hair up. Everyone was still gray in mourning, and he had a feeling it would take some time before her colors restored. He knew it was hard for her. He couldn’t imagine life without Creek. He had River strapped to his back. She was sleeping and had her little head pressed against his shoulders. She was content for now.

Creek was with the children. He gave them each a balloon. He watched Branch closely. He had a feeling that someone would pop a balloon by accident and scare the cupcakes out of him.

Quill was close to Breeze as well. He had Fluorite’s hand. He had Pine strapped to his chest, and Spruce on his back. They were awake and leaned into their daddy. They were three weeks old and doing much better. They were still little.

Fluorite was watching everyone. She was a lot more relaxed but was very sad for Breeze. She had Sapphire strapped to her chest. She could feel the little one nursing. She was three weeks old but had already figured out if she shifted a little bit, she could get a snack without demanding it. She loved the strap on. Her wings stretched out. Fluorite looked down at her wings. She was reassured by Mama Goldie that winged trolls had wings as babies but shed them naturally when they lost their last baby tooth. A new set would then come in on their fourteenth birthday. Mama Goldie suspected that her parents removed her wings when she was a baby.

Once everyone was gathered and had a balloon, Poppy smiled at the colony. “Thank you, everyone, for gathering on this early autumn day. It is with heavy hearts that we release these balloons. Our hope is that they will reach heaven, so our letters can reach our loved ones whom had been loved and lost. I want everyone to attach their letters now.”

Everyone tied their letters to the balloons, and then looked up at Poppy for the next instructions.

“Perfect…” Poppy smiled and held her balloon above her head. She bowed her head and closed her eyes. “Dear god, please give passage to these balloons. Give them the strength to make it to the stars, where our loved ones can read them and know that they’ll never be forgotten.” She looked up and smiled. “Everyone may now release their balloons.” She let hers go and watched as it floated towards the sky. She teared up and sniffled. “I hope you see my message mom.” She whispered. She watched as over a hundred balloons began to float towards the sky. Most made it past the tree branches, but some didn’t make it. Three of them popped and came floating down.

Basil widened his eyes and screamed at the pops. He clung to Rose and began to shake. He put a sphere of hair around her. He felt he needed to protect her.

“It’s OK Basil. A few balloons popped.” Rose held him and rubbed his back. She recalled him being terrified of balloons as a baby.

Branch freaked out and ran around. “The Bergens are coming! The Bergens are coming! Everyone hide! The Bergens are coming! Ahh!” He pushed over a picture of Giggles that was sitting at a booth. He began ushering the children home.

Breeze glared at her brother. She had a feeling he would freak out. She shook her head and whapped his butt. “Calm down, you overprotective goof! It was a balloon!” She rolled her eyes and straightened out Giggles’ picture. She was glad he didn’t break it.

Creek stifled out a giggle and led his mate back towards the crowd. “We’re safe here at the beach Branch. It’s going to be alright.”

Branch walked over to Breeze and hugged her tightly. “I need you safe!”

“Oh Branch…” Breeze held him and ran her hand through his dark hair. He was a brat, but she loved him. She was glad he was there for her, during this difficult time.

______________________________________________________________________________

Peace remained at that beach colony. Everyone eventually regained their colors. 

Breeze never remarried, but she did enjoy raising her twins. She was happy to have two precious pieces of the love she felt she could never have again.

Branch calmed down and cooped with the fact that Quill married and had a family young. He watched his children grow with Creek. He never let his family go and was always there for them when they needed him the most.

Basil was able to cope with the events that transpired during the hour he was stuck with Acorn.

Rose lived another ten years, which was about six years longer then expected. She was able to bless her family with two lovely babies with Keith, before dying from a bad case of pneumonia at the age of twenty-three years old.

_____________________________________________________________________

“Grandpa Basil, is this story true?” A dwarf sized black glitter female trolling by the name of Galaxy glared at her grandfather. She didn’t believe the story.

“Of course, it’s true! Grandpa never lies!” A turquoise colored male trolling with dark green hair declared to his sister.

“That’s right. I would never lie to my precious grandbabies.” Basil hugged his grandchildren close. “Now go on and go play. You need to go see great grandpa Branch. He has stories to tell you too.” He smiled. He looked proud. He loved telling the story of when his father saved him and gave his uncle Giggles a hard time. He smiled to himself. He wondered if Rose was up there, chasing Peace around on her own two feet. He missed them but knew that only the good died young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this short series. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
